


Kitten's Little Flame

by magicalsalamander



Series: Kitten's Little Flame [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Best Friends, Bts kids, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dragon hybid, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Park Jimin, Mates, Music Major Min Yoongi | Suga, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nurses & Nursing, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-med reader, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Creatures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat hybrid, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: Pt I: You (cat hybrid) have transferred to a new elementary school because your parents have moved towns. You start your new kindergarten class and meet other hybrids, but one special one catches your eye, Yoongi, the dragon hybrid. How will you manage this new environment?Pt 2-5: “He’s the calming cool you seek in the Summer, but a comforting warmth in the Winter.” Yoongi and you are in university now and even roommates, can you stay best friends or will it bloom into something more?





	1. Kitten's Little Flame Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, I'm aware of the grammatical errors, however, I intend to go back and edit this at a later time. However, for what it is I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

The wool fabric of your grey coat was itchy and stuffy, but for what seemed to your mom to be the thousandth time she tells you to stop fussing. Your arms slump to your sides as you come to terms with your mom putting you in a plain, red, A-line dress with your matte black Mary-Jane’s. She insisted that you dress up for your first day of school, despite being a five-year-old who just wants to run around the jungle gym. Well not really considering you were a cat hybrid, you’d rather lay in the sun in comfort and nap. The school year starts in Fall, but with the recent move your parents made, you’re entering a new school in the Winter. 

Your grey ears twitch when your mom attempts to fix your hair one last time before everyone gets in the car. Your dad comes down the stairs stuffing his white button up into his slacks and kisses your mom on the cheek before taking a look at you. He smiles and his eyes are filled with adoration, but all you do is pout at him. He smiles knowing at you but ruffles your hair, messing up what your mom just spent the last five minutes on. He crouches down and comes eye level with you, “Pumpkin, you’re going to love it there! Mom and I already visited the class and your teacher is so nice, so don’t be afraid to ask her anything.” You nod at your dad feeling a bit more reassured and wrap your arms around his neck to squeeze him with bear hug. 

He hugs you back with a tight grip and mumbles in your ear how he loves you to pieces and you giggle and repeat back that you love him too. Your mom checks her watch, “alright guys, its time to go. Papa and I got to get to work love, let’s go.” You file out of the house and your mom and dad share one last moment and part with you going with your mom, so she can drop you off at your new school. Your dad gives you two thumbs up before he slides into his car and heads off to work. 

Your parents work in two different office buildings, but one-day hope to open up their own business. Your parents were always workaholics and they meet later in life. They found out that they couldn’t have kids of their own, but wanted children so much. They loved each other and always wanted a child, so they went to the shelter to adopt a little one. You were just a newborn kitten at the time, and when your mom walked into the ward she fell in love with you instantly. Your dad only lagged behind a second after looking over your moms shoulder to meet you. Your mother turned to the nurse and the rest is history. Since that day, the three of you have been inseparable and they love you as if you were their own biological child. 

Your mom buckles you into your car seat in the backseat and turns on some music to make the ride a mini-karaoke session. Your parents are huge fans of music, so you grew up listening to anything and everything you can imagine. Although you can’t keep up your mom yet when she spits rhymes, you admire her passion and try to copy but just end up muttering gibberish. She looks at you after and you both giggle.

It doesn’t take long for you to reach the new elementary school; the suburb you moved into was fairly close to the school district. This school was special since it catered to hybrid children, but still allowed the hybrids to attend school with human students. The hallway to the kindergarten classes are full of yapping, excited puppies, kittens, reptiles, and even some rare looking hybrids. You grip your mom’s hand a little tighter when you see all the commotion, but she reassures you there’s nothing to worry about. Being a cat hybrid, you were an independent creature and it’s been instinctual to figure out how to manage on your own almost from the get-go. The ears on your head flicked as you heard your mother call out to you, “Sweetie, please go and make some friends I know that it’s a bit hard at first, but everyone takes a little warming up to.” You can see that there are little groups of other cat hybrids already together, and you feel like you may not be able to mix in. You look up to your mother who is nodding and sending her warm smile to bend down to hug you tight. She whispers in your ear “I know you will get them tiger”, and her warm breath causes you to giggle and nod. She releases you to stand next to your classmates. Other hybrids wait in the hallway, a few dogs, cats, a bunny hybrid, a sheep, fox, snake, and even what seems to be a dragon. All parents seemed to be doing the same thing to the other kids, your eyes caught with a few other kids who looked nervous, but you turned away before you kept contact too long.

The teacher greeted the parents with a good morning and gave a small speech before having the parents separate from the kids. A dog hybrid started whining as soon as his mother pulled away and gave her last hug before parting. The bunny hybrid was trying to act tough, but I could see tears welding in the corner or of his eye.

The teacher cued all the students in a line to enter the classroom. You stood behind the dragon hybrid, you could tell since his black horns stuck out from his temples and he had a scaly tail whipping carelessly behind him. His black hair covered most of his face in a bowl cut but he wasn’t much taller than you. He gave you stand-off vibes, but it didn’t seem threatening. Despite you also being a predator, you still were from the domestic line of felines, so you weren’t as inclined for dominance as some other predators. All other students waved to their parents as we walked into the classroom and with students already being established they went to their designated seats. 

The teacher called you over to her in front of the classroom. The chattering died down and the teacher called to everyone “If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands”. A response ensued following with a few out of rhythm, but attention was now fully centered on you and the teacher. “We have a new student who decided to join us, and I would like you to meet Y/N.” A light chatter began, and you looked around the room and met a few faces looking at you with curiosity and some wagging tails. Although, the dragon shrugged and looked out the window, clearly uninterested with the newest addition. He seemed aloof but he still keeps a side eye watch with what was going on. The teacher tapped you on the shoulder and urged you to introduce yourself. You look to the students, and back at the teacher, and with hands now fiddling with a button on your wool coat and tail swinging rapidly behind you you turn to audience to choke out “Hi, I’m Y/N.” There were scattered hello’s and waves, to which you smiled because it was a step towards acceptance. The teacher pointed to an empty spot next to the window and you pitter-pattered your way over to your new seat.

I sat next to the window in the middle right row of the three rows of five desk each. At home I enjoy looking out the window and the sunlight warming my skin. I purred slightly when the filtered light soaks into my skin, making me sleepy but a voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

“Hi” a fox hybrid, who has brown hair and boxy smile questions you, you offer a polite smile and he introduces himself as Taehyung. His orange with white tip ears flick in happiness as you offer your name back. A dog hybrid sits in front of you and immediately turns around and greets Taehyung, which you eventually find out have been friends for as long as they can remember. Their mothers were close friends so naturally their kids would always be together. Taehyung grabs your arm to bring your attention back to him and introduces you to the dog hybrid. His name is Hoseok and a happy-go-lucky golden retriever. Eventually all the students settle down into their seats. 

You look around once more to get familiar with all the faces in the classroom and notice that the girl cat hybrids are already giggling with themselves and you feel like it’s going to be hard getting in their little circle. Your eyes cross with the dragon boy once again who sits in the back twos rows behind. He’s looking out the window with his chin propped into his hands as he stares out into the distance. You notice that his eyes are brown but with hints of gold that glint when the light hits the accents in his iris just right. You pull yourself away from him before he turns to look at you so you’re not caught staring like an idiot. Taehyung and Hoseok are chatting away about what their mom packed them only for Taehyung to one up Hoseok saying his mom packed him cookies.

The teacher, who we now were introduced to as Mrs. Smith, gathers the attention of everyone once again by chanting and waiting for the clap response. She has such a happy smile that she can make anyone feel comfortable, you instantly like her, but you’re still not sure about everyone in the class yet. She continues with attendance and goes through the lesson plan of the day.

Nap time rolls around noon and you plant yourself in a bay window of the classroom on the bench that sits in front of the window. You pull yourself up closer to the window to take in the sunlight and indulge into your favorite hobby with grace and purr yourself into slumber. You don’t know when it happened but the dragon boy plants himself at the other end of the bench with the same thoughts in mind. He enjoys the sunlight and finds it instantly relaxes him. You wake up half an hour later to find his tail tickling your feet that is now almost touching his as you’ve both extended and fully molded into the bench together. You don’t want to move because you don’t want to wake a sleeping dragon. Little puffs of smoke leave his nose every now and then, but the tickling his tail is doing to your feet has you giggling. The giggling has him stirring and you try cupping a hand over your mouth to stifle the laughing. He ends up prying one eye open because all the noise and grunts. You look at him in surprise with your hand over your mouth still as you see his eye has turned completely gold. He looks down to see his tail wrapped around your foot and immediately retracts it with an apology. You sit up and stretch to crack all the kinks out from sleeping on a bench. You tell the boy that it’s no big deal and he looks at you before you break the silence again by asking “What’s your name?”

He looks around for a second and then answers you as he closes his eyes again, “Yoongi.” A smile graces your face as you finally get to hear him speak you respond with your name. He doesn’t stir anymore, but you can see he’s gone back to sleep. You close your eyes and lean your head on the ledge of the window and intake a big breath of air. Despite your first day being a set of whole new experiences and making some friends because the hyper ones (Taehyung and Hoseok) are pulling you into their friendship circle whether you like it or not. Finally getting Yoongi to talk to you too would have to be the highlight of your day though. You didn’t want to admit it but you felt comfort and drawn to him from the moment you saw him in the hallway.

Without you noticing, the dragon boy has opening his eyes again to watch you. You looked beautiful as the sunlight glowed on your skin and highlighted your long eyelashes. Your grey ears flickered and tail swung lazily back and forth in happiness. With your happiness, he felt content and smiled shortly before going back into dream land

Not long after the nap, class was resumed and before you knew it the day was already over. You really started warming up to your new companions. You couldn’t wait to show up the two puppies tomorrow with some baked goodies. All the parents are outside the classroom and wait for their kid to exit the class. Your buddies wave you a goodbye and all three of you wave so hard your arms seem like they’re going to fling off. As your mom drags you out of the classroom with your backpack in her other hand, you take a glance back. You look for that one kid, the one who has that gold tinge in his eye, to meet those exact eyes looking at you. You both just stare at each other as your mom keeps pulling away asking how your day went, but you swear you catch his lips twitching into a smile. You smile back and wave to him. Little did you expect that this small encounter would blossom into a full-on friendship, best friendship, you couldn’t picture your life without Yoongi. He was your rock and provided solace when you needed it.


	2. Kitten's Little Flame Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s the calming cool you seek in the Summer, but a comforting warmth in the Winter.” Yoongi and you are in university now and even roommates, can you stay best friends or will it bloom into something more?

Two plumes of white smoke rose out of his nose, swirling and intertwining with the frigid air that blanketed this Winter night. For him the seasons change was nothing, he held an orange marmalade tinted flame within him that was constantly lit and provided a furnace that made him run hot. A walking fireplace that provides a warmth that is felt only by few. He stuffed his hands in his university hoodie pocket as he walked down the snow-covered street. Snow was falling lightly from the starless night and melted instantly once it touched Yoongi’s face, so he buried himself even further into his hoodie to avoid the moisture. The snow littering the sidewalk reflected greens, reds, and blues from the neon lights of shops that were open. Whiffs of peppermint and different dinners along the main street coursed through as people opened various shops doors. 

He was returning from campus after submitting his last final of the semester. Music has always been his passion and now he is working towards a professional degree in Recording and Composing. His last final was for his advance music production class and it was a project that was months of work. He can remember the countless nights he spent writing and rewriting his compositions. The countless nights he spent in the studios on campus for students in the Music department. His final was late in the afternoon and he had to submit all his paperwork and a USB of the actual recording of the final project to his professor.

The buzzing of the neon lights, the bustling of people going home from their nine to five, and honking of the traffic reminded him of how much time he had spent indoors these past four months. The occasional shop he passed by rang with holiday tunes. He looked across the street and saw the café that you and Yoongi along with the rest of the gang frequented when you all had time and weren’t drowning in school work. This was your third year in University and it was about an hour from your guys hometown. The group you’ve grown up with since you all were kids made it to University. The eight of you, all different types of hybrids, were striving for success on different paths. The eight of you were all different ages besides species, but you balanced each other out much like fibers coming together to create a single thread.

Yoongi pulled his smart phone out of his jean pants pocket and pulled down his hood to look for your contact. He scrolled through his phone to bring up his recent conversation with you finding your contact saved under the name “Kitty”, and pressed the green button to call you. He knew you were already home since today was also your last day for finals and how stressed you’ve been with your classes this semester. To add icing to the cake you had a professor who was less than qualified to teach a class that was detrimental to you getting into your nursing program. He waited as the dial tone went through, but after a minute of waiting you still weren’t picking up and it went to voicemail. He sighed and hung up, and another stack of hot steam made its way out his mouth. It wasn’t unusual for you to not answer his phone, despite the man times of him scolding you for not picking up or responding timely. It irked him to his core when you didn’t answer his call, who knew if something could happen to you when he wasn’t there. He ran his hand through his hair and stuffed his phone back into his pocket grumbling your name. He knew you probably haven’t eaten today because of your anxiety before exams makes you ignore basic needs. At some point he was sure you were probably part avian for how little you ate in general. He decided to make a safe bet and get you food by walking into the café, determined to get home as fast as he could.

The plastic bag with two trays of your guys usual swung back and forth in his hand, as Yoongi speed walked his way home. The longer he waited for the take out to be served the more he thought about you possibly not being okay. He knew he was probably overthinking and protective, but it was his Kitty that we’re talking about. Waiting in a booth his leg started to bounce in impatience as he waited and glared at the receipt as if that would speed up the process any faster. As soon as his name was called he stood up abruptly with his tail swinging impatiently behind him, he snagged the bag and thanked the waitress curtly. He didn’t want to be rude, but when it came to your safety he could throw everything out the window. The sound of snow crunching under his Chelsea boots carried him all the way to the shared apartment complex that was about a 15-minute walk from the campus. He entered the elevator leading to the 5th floor of the complex and made his way over to apartment 512.

Winter, the season you weren’t about to gather anyone who would listen and rant and rave about it. No, it was the season you didn’t enjoy for a simple reason, you didn’t like the cold. The bitter cold stings and seeps into your bones and it always feels like needles prickling your skin. It only made it worse that you were alone in your apartment, bundled up in layers of shirts and leggings under sweat pants, a hoodie and pizza printed socks. You had your hood up and encompassing your head with the strings pulled so you only had a small outlet to watch the TV with. You also had your comforter with you on the couch to keep you extra warm. The occasional shiver racks through your body as you watch the reporter on TV report the weather is only going to get colder in the next few days. The news causes you to curl in more on yourself searching for any more potential heat. The effect of the hot coco you had earlier has worn off a while ago and so now you were relying on your own little cocoon to keep you warm. To add further to your situation, the adrenaline was finally wearing off and you were feeling exhausted after the stress of the past weeks.

You heard your phone ring in the familiar ringtone letting you know Yoongi was calling you. You groan in protest not wanting to answer the phone because that would require you to move. As any grown adult would you decided not to answer it, refusing to breech your little cocoon. You whimper because you miss your portable heater, for more than the simple reason of him being a literal flame. Finals have been so chaotic that you’ve both barely seen each other, despite living together. Your rooms are literally right across from one another. This semester you’ve been stuck with a morning schedule mostly and you’ve spent the majority of your time in the library to use all the figures and displays they have to help study for your Anatomy final. Honestly, besides the heat the Yoongi provided physically, your cheeks always warm up as well when Yoongi is near. The guy does something to your heart that has it doing summer saults. Yoongi has been cooped up in the studio as well, so the only time you get to run into one another is the time when Yoongi is making his way out of the apartment and you’re just coming back from the Library. At those times all you get to ask your best friend is how he’s doing and if the project is going well, before he’s off to finish his project and you to cram more at home.

Twenty minutes later Yoongi’s punching in the key code and rushing in from the outside with a plastic bag rustling as he makes his way through the door. He slips off his shoes and lazily tosses his backpack around near the entrance. “Y/N?” he calls out to you with a bit of frustration in his tone, checking if you’re are home. “Hmmmh”, you mumble from underneath your little fort and turn to look towards the entrance of the shared apartment. He sets the bag of take out on the kitchen counter and walks into the living room to finally fully take in your little arrangement. He scoffs a bit and smirks at how cute you look all bundled up as if the apocalypse is upon the horizon. He honestly wanted to scold you on the spot with his mouth agape ready to spill, but how can he when you’re in your given state. The scowl on his face softens a bit before he strides over to you and he sits down next to you and says, “I called and texted you asking if you wanted something to eat, but since you didn’t answer me…well I guess I’ll have to enjoy it all on my own.” You peek through your little hoodie hole at Yoongi and decided to slip it off to express to with the biggest smile you could to show how “pitiful” you were. By pulling back the hoodie you exposed a messy bun and makeup less face, a result of not caring about appearance today. You pull your best pus-in-boots eyes with your ears pulled back and to add to the grand effect you unfurl your tail from around your waist and stroke it innocently and sweetly remark, “you wouldn’t do that to me Yoongi, that would be inhumane.” You look up at look up through your lashes at Yoongi and move to curl into his side. He knew you were going to say that exact phrase, but when you pulled that face you knew would instantly melt him, he completely softens. You shiver because the cold has hit your neck, but smile because Yoongi feels like Summer. He stiffens for a second but then relaxes instantly when you curl up next to him. You inhale his scent and he smells like freshly pressed espresso and a bit like a campfire.

He’s the calming cool you seek in the Summer, but a comforting warmth in the Winter.

Normally, other hybrids would have not dared to even touch Yoongi because of his hard and cold exterior, but you’re the only one who’s able to do this with him. The rest of the group only can go so far with Yoongi, but he still protects them if someone dares to test any of them. Being your best friend for over a decade, he has learned how to let your simple actions of affection become the normalcy. He’s so used to you being affectionate towards him, but still his heart skips a beat when you reach out to him. Yoongi knows you like the back of his hand, he feels you shiver and questions, “is it really that cold?” You burry your face further into his shoulder and nod, mumbling something about your toes feeling frozen and will break upon mere contact. Your ears tickle his neck and he stifles a laugh at your pitiful act. He scratches your ears and instantly you purr in content. You feel at complete ease and slowly heat up with your dragon being your fireplace.

He lets you snuggle into his side for five minutes before he interrupts your comfort with “Hey popsicle, the food is going to get cold.” You grumble about not wanting to move, but Yoongi having hunger drive him he has to peel you off of him (despite every instinct internally telling him to pull you in closer) and walks to the kitchen. He brings the takeout to the living room and sets it on the coffee table and pulls out your tray and hands it to you. You open the tray and instantly light up and snag a plastic fork form the plastic bag. You take a bite and hum in content and do a little shoulder dance in happiness. Yoongi laughs at the sight and starts helping himself to his tray. He picks up the remote control and starts scrolling through the guide to look for a movie you both can tolerate. You ask each other in between bites about how each other’s finals went, and both eliciting a responding with “I’m just glad it’s over with.” Yoongi finds a movie that you both wouldn’t mind and fall into this lull of comfort of just being with each other. You scoot closer to Yoongi as you finished all the food in your tray and set it down on the coffee table empty. You lay your head on Yoongi’s shoulder and thank him for the meal. He only grunts in response, afraid if he turns his head to look down at you your faces will be closer than appropriate.

Half way through the movie, Yoongi has his arm around your shoulders bringing you into an embrace and you moved half your comforter over his legs to share the blanket. Yoongi’s breathing has evened out after some time and it’s become shallow as you feel the slow rise of his chest against your side. You tilt your head so you can look up at Yoongi to see if he’s actually asleep. It’s an instantly confirmation as his eyes are closed and his head slightly bobbing back and forth. You smile softly knowing he must’ve missed hours of sleep and his body is done fighting instinct to sleep. You stare at his face and observe his features. Since you’ve first meet Yoongi he’s always had his black hair and horns that adorn his forehead. Although when he was younger they weren’t more than an inch in length, now they’ve grown and curve back about seven inches. He’s always been handsome, but now as an adult he’s grown into his features adorned with a sharp jawline.

Confusion clouds your heart though, you’re not sure if Yoongi treats you as just a sister/best friend, or as a potential love interest. You can’t believe that a man this attractive and accomplished could ever like you. You’re just a plain jane, an average house cat. You heart hurts knowing that Yoongi would never look at you the way you do to him. You’ve seen the girls that chase after Yoongi since elementary school, but he always pushed them away. You know he cares more about his passion than chasing tails, at least that’s what he said when Taehyung asked him after the most popular girl in school gave him a love letter and rejected her.

You’re no delicate flower; at least since you started hanging around the guys, you’ve learned how to defend yourself physically and mentally and not take anything from anyone. As a cat hybrid there’s the stereotypes of cats being a snarky, standoffish and overall cruel. However, you break those stereotypes and really care about the wellbeing of others and even want to pursue a career as a nurse. Although you aren’t the most extroverted being out there like, you still like your time to yourself to be with yourself. That being said you don’t lack confidence with yourself, but you feel like you don’t deserve someone as amazing as Yoongi.

In kindergarten when Yoongi saved you once by pushing away a dog hybrid that was trying to bully you and cornered you on the playground, you became best friends. He pointed to the kid and told him to never to mess with what’s his in a low growl. At the time you were so shocked because Yoongi never talked to you directly besides that one time, but he was always hanging around the same circle of friends. Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin, a panther hybrid, were only a second late coming behind Yoongi as he declared a threat and seeing the other hybrid book it with his tail between his legs. They picked you up off the ground and asked if you were okay inspecting for any damage. You nodded and looked up at Yoongi to mutter “Thank you” with a bright smile. After that day you would approach Yoongi and even offer him a part of your lunch box your mom would pack. The best friendship wasn’t instant but Yoongi came to keep you near as you would follow him around. You grew even closer in middle school when your parents finally left their office jobs after saving enough money and opening their own record store. Yoongi’s passion and interest for music grew after your dad showed him all the classics in the shop, and your mom introducing him to notorious rappers. Your mom may look like a sweet woman, but she enjoys her hardcore music. He would show up at the shop with the others when you were just sitting around on the weekends working on homework in the back. You both would just listen to tunes and try to recommend new artists when you ran across them. Eventually as you grew older you met new friends a few grades up of yours, a wolf hybrid named Namjoon and he brought in Seokjin, a brown bear hybrid. As you were a junior in high school a bunny hybrid named Jungkook, younger than all of you, came into the group through Jimin. The eight of you stuck together and became inseparable.

You got lost in studying Yoongi’s face that you failed to notice him getting closer to you. The bobbing of his head finally fell forward and landed with your foreheads meeting. His soft, warm breath tickles your face while your noses brushes against each others. Your cheeks instantly redden and panic sets in, you don’t know whether to move away or stay. Your breath tickles Yoongi’s face and he slowly opens his eyes and meet yours. He takes a second to just look into your eyes, Y/e/c irises sparkle with reflections of light from the TV. His widen a second later realized that this is real, he’s face to face with his Kitty. He backs away and coughs to cover up his pinking cheeks to pull of an act of nonchalance. You stand up abruptly and gather your blanket, you take one glance at Yoongi before stating shakily, “I’m..I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow Yoongi.” Before he can even reply you’re already in your room shutting the door behind you.

Yoongi sits on the couch speechless, everything happened so fast, but at the same time nothing happened. His heart is beating in his chest so hard and fast that he feels the embers in his furnace creeping up his throat giving him a butterfly feeling. He leans back on the couch with his forearm over his eyes and sighs. He can’t help it anymore, he can’t deny that he just wants to protect you as his best friend.

What does this mean for you both now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 12/29/2018: [Kitten's Little Flame Part 2](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169102086833/kittens-little-flame-part-2%22)


	3. Kitten's Little Flame Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There are acts of violence/fighting, blood, a slight suggestive content, non-consensual actions. It doesn’t get very descriptive, nor get far enough. Please read with caution if you don’t enjoy that kind of content. I promise there is enough fluff to wash the bad taste away.

It’s been a month now since finals and Winter break went by in the blink of an eye. Before you could even count to three you’re back on the grind, but now with a part time job as a CNA at your university’s hospital. This also means it’s been a month since the incident with Yoongi.

The following morning you woke up first with sunshine pouring into your room, grateful that Yoongi wasn’t up yet, so you could prep yourself for the upcoming awkward interaction. You ran through scenarios in your mind that would make you come across as the smoothest, but every scenario ended up with you sighing defeatedly and just making things worse. Eventually a headache started to set in with your mind working a thousand miles an hour, you decided the best policy is just to keep routine and make coffee to start your day. To start the day off right you pulled out your phone and synced it up to the Bluetooth speakers that set on the island counter and put on your dad’s favorite song September by Earth, Wind & Fire. You set the volume low enough that it wouldn’t wake anyone but would still feel the funk. You hummed and swayed, even sliding and any other cheesy 1970’s dance you could muster up. In between dancing you poured the liter of water in the coffee machine and set the grounds to brew and flipped the on switch for the magic to happen. Bobbing your head and pouring a fresh cup of coffee came with practice of countless similar morning, but interrupting your train of thought Yoongi came into the kitchen. His eyes half open dragging his feet he stopped mid pace in the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The black sweat pants and white t shirt were wrinkled with sleep. Realistically he didn’t like wearing anything to bed besides sweat pants, but out of courtesy he slips on clothes before he comes out of his room, so he doesn’t flash you. He lifted his head with his eyes closed hair resembling a birds’ nest and took a big inhale and sighed. “Coffee is the only way to wake up.” Yoongi went to grab his favorite mug from the cupboard that appropriately read “Don’t poke the sleeping dragon” and nudged it to you. You took it and filled his cup of coffee, leaving a little room for cream and sugar. He grunted to express thanks and migrated to the fridge to pull out half and half creamer and poured his calculated amount. He slid his way over to the utensil drawer and fished for a spoon without looking to add some sugar in. He mixed his poison set his spoon down and turned around to face you. Taking a tentative sip out of the pipping hot drink he hummed and smiled finally ready function for the day. Finally opening his eyes fully to take you in standing across from him still stirring your too hot drink with as much energy as he could use he huskily greeted “Good Morning.” At that moment all your worry for any awkwardness flushed away, he was the same old Yoongi. You smiled back “Morning Yoongi” and took a small sip of your coffee finally. 

Spring semester started, once again you and Yoongi were in routine with a mainly morning class schedule that spilled into the afternoon some days. Yoongi still preferred to attend classes during the afternoon to evening hours, stating that it was when his most creative thoughts came to him. You weren’t too familiar with all the breeds of dragons out there but if you were to compare he would be a Hebridean Black. Yes, you were more than aware that it was a fictional creature from Harry Potter, but the resemblance was uncanny. You tried asking Yoongi what breed he was once, but he shrugged claiming he knew about himself just as much as you do. You often tease him saying “You’re a wizard Yoongi”, but you just get that blank stare after saying the joke one too many times. One thing was for a 100% sure, he was a night dweller to the T. The rest of the gang was busy as well, but this semester you were taking a few classes with your friends Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok. General education classes none the less, but still it was nice being able to spend at least some time with your friends.

Your History class was out finally at 3pm and you packed your bag as fast as you could. You needed to rush home and change into your scrubs to catch the bus to get to your part time in time. This past year along with your regular university classes you were taking certification classes on the side to get certified as a CNA. Financial aid was helping by covering tuition, but you wanted more independence and getting a head start in your career. It’s all about starting from the bottom and working your way to the top in the medical field.

Hoseok and Jimin were in this class with you and as you all walked out of the lecture hall you passed a bulletin board. “Honestly, who reads this anyways? I feel like only clubs no one ever goes to puts info up here” remarked Hoseok while Jimin nodded in agreement. You turned to both of them, “You’d be surprised, someone sold a textbook from a class I needed for only $20 because they really needed to get rid of it.” They both raised their eyebrows in acknowledgement and migrated to the board to see if they could find anything interesting. You approached the board and scanned over fliers. One of them offered free pizza if you attend the math club, another was a science fair, and one that caught your attention was one for heat suppressants. You scoffed at the flier dragging Jimin and Hoseok’s attention away and looking at you with raised eyebrows. “I just hate that they keep making heat suppressants stronger, but don’t consider the side effects. I mean you guys know how sick it makes you.” You turned to look at the guys and they nodded, but them being college boys they grinned and commented how it wasn’t that big of a deal since they usually went with another hybrid to take care of them. You rolled your eyes at your friends and they laughed at your annoyance. They elbowed you with their cheeky smiles, but you smacked both their arms. You always preferred to use suppressants whenever your heat came around, it saved you from having to take time off and potentially getting used by someone.

You’ve had a boyfriend before in high school freshman year, but it didn’t last long, a month at most. He was human. He would try to pressure you into things you weren’t comfortable with, but as you pushed him away he became angry that you weren’t willing to sleep with him. You didn’t tell the guys about how aggressive he was towards you, but they could tell something was off with you distancing yourself. He ended up breaking it off with you when you caught him cheating on you with another girl in your grade. He didn’t even seem phased by you walking around the corner and catching him making out with another girl. He turned to look at you, “Honestly, you should’ve seen this coming pussycat. Now run along with the other pets.” Humans often purchase and used hybrids as toys, and this guy was no different. Of course, you happen to be walking with your friends at the time, Yoongi was the first to react by punching the guy. You’ve never seen Yoongi get upset before, he was always calm and collected, a gentle giant. Eventually Jin had to drag Yoongi off the guy and Jungkook pulled you away from the scene with all the rest of the guys following. You put your head down as you walked down the hall with your tail between your legs and shed silent tears, feeling betrayed and less than. However, your friend didn’t let you sulk as they said you shouldn’t cry over someone who doesn’t see you as the treasure you are. You smiled through a tear streaked face and decided to never cry over someone who treated you that way ever again. Funny how the guys had warned you about him, but because you didn’t want to rely on your crush on Yoongi you tried dating. You should’ve listened. Especially when Yoongi was the first to tell you bluntly he didn’t like the guy as they all sat around the lunch tables as you came over to announce you got a boyfriend. Yoongi got in trouble for his actions, but he didn’t care about the consequences because he felt he was in the right.

Much like your whole grade school attendance, this University was hybrid friendly. They had programs set up to integrate hybrids into the human work force. The government passed a bill as you were growing up and made it mandatory to have Universities allow attendance of hybrids along the human students. This expanded the possibilities for hybrids and gave them a change to work their way out of the broken system. Lucky for you that you were adopted by your loving parents and they wanted you to pursue your dream; for the unlucky ones they were tied to a system where people still treated hybrids like second class citizens. Taehyung was going into Law to become an ethical lawyer for hybrids. He was passionate about hybrid rights inspired by his father. He was taken from him at a young age when poachers entered his family’s home and kidnapped him. Taehyung and his mother were left to fend on their own and keep a low profile. Jungkook was also going into the judicial branch, but he wanted to become a police officer. He wanted to get a bachelors first in criminal justice and then go into the academy. Progress was being made for hybrid rights, one hybrid at a time.

After your small exchange with the guys, you waved them off going your separate ways with promises to see each other very soon out of class. You walked out of the front entrance of campus, turned right and made your way down the main street that lead to your apartment. The street wasn’t packed considering the holiday season was over, a lot of people were at work and most importantly it was cold out. You walked briskly and pulled your coat closer to you to stop any of the cold Winter air from getting inside your coat. The white beret, black jeggings and white bell sleeve blouse you wore under your thick grey coat kept you just warm enough. It briefly stopped snowing last week, and according to your local weather station it wasn’t due to snow until next week. This left a lot of slush on the floor that would look like innocent puddles, but to a trained eye you knew it was a tap dance waiting to happen. You stopped yourself from slipping a few times already and caught yourself before you fell. You cursed under your breath, but grateful you didn’t greet the sidewalk face first. The store fronts were brightly lit, and you could see a few people shopping for the best of sales. You promised yourself you would shop later with Yoongi and maybe get some new things for the apartment after you get your first paycheck.

The heel of your brown ankle boots clicked on the floor and created a rhythmic pattern, until you noticed a second pattern following behind you on the practically empty street. Goosebumps rose on your skin crawling up to your neck. Instinctually your ears twitching under your beret to listen in better. All your senses were telling you that someone was watching you, you could feel the heat of their gaze licking up your spine. A small part of you was telling you to brush it off, that maybe it was you confusing it with another student who was just looking for a bite to eat for lunch. With the “defense training” from your friends they advised if you ever feel like you’re being followed, change up your pattern. Keeping straight you walk past the side street you were supposed to turn into to make it home and kept on the main street. You crossed the street not stopping your pace when you saw no cars driving by, but the footsteps continued after you, falling in ease with your rhythm. Whenever you would pick up pace, so would the footsteps. Although against their “defense training”, you succumbed to your curiosity and turned around to catch a glimpse of whomever was following you. This was a 100% full proof way of confirming if someone was trialing you or just another pedestrian. A dangerous method but an effective method. Your eyes met a husky man who was at least six feet tall with glowing red eyes. Those eyes piercing eyes were shadowed by the hood of his black hoodie, but they bore their vicious nature proudly ready for the hunt. He saw you finally acknowledge him and he gave a gross, crooked smile which caused his fangs to peak out and rest on his lips. You could smell him too, he was practically leaking pheromones indicating he was in heat.

Your eyes widened, ears flattening against your head and your tail flicked behind you anxiously. You spun around as fast as you could and started running for it pulling your backpack tighter to you. Wolf’s enjoy chasing of their prey, and this guy was surly enjoying it as he chuckled as he started thirsting after you to breaking into a full on sprint. The slippery floor didn’t help keep your pace steady and you nearly skidded onto the road of oncoming traffic. He nearly caught you by the arm with his claw, but you intercepted by gaining traction again and keeping straight. Slipping himself on the same patch of slush a deep growl rumbled from his chest the obstacles only furthered his lust for the chase. His deranged eyes meet your as you turned back to see if you’ve created enough distance. Your lungs and face were burning from the rapid sudden intake of crisp air, but you kept going in fear of your life. Quickly shaking your gaze left and right for a shop that was far enough from him but close enough for you to escape into. There was a bookstore at the end of the street that was a mom and pop shop. You doubted the guy following you would attack you with others around to see everything. Reaching the shop you flung the door open and jogged your way through the aisles of book shelfs and crouched down behind one of the shelfs. The stance completely covered you with the random stacks of books piled in the aisles. The pocket of your jacket didn’t seem to give fast enough as you went to grab your phone. Your hands were shaking, and you were a panting mess, but this didn’t disturb the old man with a book over his face as he reclined in his seat snoring away at the front counter. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes coming back steadier to search your contacts for “Yoongi (Suga)”. You pressed call and held your phone up to your face slightly hyperventilating. It picked up after the fifth ring, but it was Namjoon that picked up. Namjoon and Yoongi were both perusing a degree in music and often worked in the studio together. “Hey Y/N, what’s up? Yoongi’s in the booth ri–”, cutting of his train of thought you all in one breath spoke into the receiver. “Namjoon! Some guy is following me, and I made it into a store to hide. I… it’s a wolf in heat, his..his..his eyes were red and..” This time Namjoon cut you off. “Where are you Y/n?”. You looked around for the name of the store and found it on in bold letters across the back wall and read it out to Namjoon “Noble’s Bookkeep”. You promised to drop him a pin of your location and he told you he would make his way over to you now with Yoongi.

Namjoon hung up and instantly shot up from his spot infront of the sound board and swung open the door to the recording booth where Yoongi was practicing his lines. Yoongi eyes shot up instantly at Namjoon’s uncharacteristic action. “What’s going on?” Namjoon took a breath and then, “It’s Y/N, she’s in trouble.” Yoongi shot up from the stool tossing the papers he had in his hands and the headphones haphazardly onto the sheet music stand. “Where is she,” he breathed out rushing up to Namjoon. Yoongi’s phone in Namjoon’s hand buzzed with a notification and it was your pin dropped with your location. Yoongi snatched his phone from Namjoon and opened the notification. “She’s at Noble’s, we can make it there in 10 minutes by foot, 5 by car.” Lucky Namjoon has been to Noble’s many times before and frequents it enough to know the quickest route. Yoongi grabbed his car keys and with Namjoon in tow following behind.

You sat behind the shelf and took a sneaking peek over the side of the shelf, beyond the stacks in the aisle as well just enough to see that the guy was still pacing around the window store front. You slumped down onto the floor and held your phone close to you chanting to yourself “please get here soon.” You knew how to defend yourself on a basic level, but fighting against any species in heat was nearly impossible; since they’re so gone they won’t stop until they get what they wanted consensual or not. Eventually after a few minutes of huffing and puffing, he peered into the store front window with both hands pressed against the window to get a better look into the store, but he didn’t spot you. He growled on the spot and made his way to the alley way in between the two building over and hid, waiting for the moment you would emerge from the store.

Yoongi pulled up to the store in four and a half minutes with a screech of his tires as he stepped on the breaks hard. With a one-track mind they both got out of the car and jogged up to the store front. The old man only shifted slightly and gurgled despite the amount of noise. Yoongi’s slit eyes scanned over the shop and then they called for you. You answered with “over here” and they walked down an aisle towards the sound to find you in crouched fetal position. Yoongi got on his knees in front of you and took both of your cheeks in between his hands looking you over to check if you were hurt. “Yoongi, I’m not hurt, I’m just shaken.” Yoongi looked up to Namjoon who was already looking out towards the front of the store and then looked to Yoongi. They shared a knowing look with a curt nod, Namjoon made his way outside after reassuring you it would be okay. Even in the situation he pulled a cheesy front with a point of his thumb to his chest, “the hero’s have arrived.” You swear he’s been hanging around Jin too much if he’s picking up his personality traits.

Namjoon did a once over of the street walking up and down it to make sure the male wasn’t hiding out nearby. The wolf spotted Namjoon and hid behind an industrial dumpster as he passed the alley he was hiding in. He saw the two pull up to the store front, and knew he wouldn’t be able to get to you with them there. The smell of the huge dumpster was enough to cover his scent, so he backed even further into the shadows. Namjoon made his way back into the shop and said that the coast was clear that the guy must’ve found a new person to harass. Yoongi and Namjoon both held onto your arms and pulled you up off the floor. Namjoon held onto your backpack and Yoongi had one arm you as they walked out the store onto the street to the car. The 1969 Mustang fastback that was an inheritance from Yoongi’s grandfather reflected deep burgundy with chrome features, looking even darker by the grey sky. The seats inside were black leather as you slipped into cramped back seat after Namjoon lowered the passenger seat for you to wiggle in.

What you three failed to see was the wolf creeping out of his hiding spot and haling a taxi as soon as Yoongi pulled away from the curve. He told the taxi driver to follow the car, but stop a distance away from your apartment complex. Arriving at the complex he paid the taxi driver and silently hid behind a parked SUV across the street. He watched as Yoongi pulled into his assigned parking space and come to a stop. The three of you got out the car and all gathered behind the car. Namjoon bid you guys a goodbye saying he was going to get back to work in the studio now that all things checked out. Yoongi promised to meet up with him later for their night class together and you thanked Namjoon before he turned his back heading back to the campus. Yoongi wordlessly took your backpack from your grasp and walked through the gated entrance of the apartment complex with you steps behind.

From this point on the wolf couldn’t see you anymore, but he was willing to be patient and wait for you. He knew you would have to come out eventually.

You punched in the password to your apartment on the keypad and opened the door for you both. You were taking your boots off feet slightly sore and turned around to Yoongi who was doing the same. You spoke first, “Yoongi, you don’t have to stay with me. I’ll be fine. I know you’re busy, I’ll catch the bus.” You put your head down in embarrassment. Lately all the situations you’ve been in have been making you out to seem meek, but you weren’t shy. You prided yourself on your confidence. Today just wasn’t the greatest example. Yoongi looked up after taking off his shoes, hung his keys on the key/mail rack holder, passed by you, then draped his coat over a dining room chair and plopped onto the couch. Finally he turned to you, “Y/N. You have to be crazy to think that I’m not going to stick around after what just happened. I’m taking you to work and will pick you up as well.” Before you could rebuttal Yoongi continued “Its 4:10 pm anyways the bus that your normally take already left. You don’t have enough time to change and make it on time for the next one either. Hurry up and get changed I’ll take you.” Your eyes widened, and you turned to your left to look at the oven clock and it did read 4:15pm, it was set five minutes too fast so you would never be late. You squeaked in surprise and rushed into your room forgetting any protests. Yoongi pulled his phone out and started messing around on it while waiting for you.

You came back out with your fresh, bare face and hair tied into a tight bun. Your only pair of scrubs so far were your blue ones with the University’s logo on it, the ones you bought at orientation. You walked to the entrance with your small black crossbody wallet and slipped on comfy running sneakers to turn to Yoongi who was already slipping his coat back on. Your cheeks blushed a bit watching the way his muscles rippled under his shirt. You turned away before getting caught staring, and said “Yoongi, thank you for today. I..I don’t know what– I appreciate this so much.” Yoongi looked at you without letting you further explain said “No problem, Y/N. Its my job to keep you safe.” You furrowed your brows a bit, because since when was it his job to take care of you. The thought crossed your mind that you must just be like a younger sister to him that he is protecting like any older brother would. Before you let Yoongi see you frowning you turn on your heels and open the door and slipping your own coat on as you step outside.

Yoongi pulls up to the hospital’s patient drop off lot by the ER. You turn to Yoongi to say thanks and open the passenger door to get out, but he grabs your hand and pulls you back in. You turn to him and he says “I’m picking you at 9pm sharp when you’re done. I’ll be here at the patient pick up lot. Don’t go home by yourself.” You nod releasing his hand and thank him again before closing the door and walking into the ER. Yoongi peels away and goes to his late-night class with Namjoon.

The werewolf finds himself finally catching a glimpse of you again. He normally would’ve found someone else to mate with by now, but your scent is so sweet and intoxicating. You’re not his mate, but he is willing to make you into his. You smell like a citrus orchard with honey that even feels warm when it enraptures anyone who catches on. He also catches the scent of the dragon with you, he recoils at the male’s scent but keeps an eye on you as you slip into the passenger seat. Yoongi walks around the car but stops half way lifting his nose to the air to take a whiff. He catches a canine’s scent and starts darting his head around looking for the owner. At that moment a dog walker with six dogs walks, the guy tips his head in a greeting to Yoongi. Yoongi seems weary but concludes that the strong dog scent must’ve came from any one of them. He gets into the driver’s seat and pulls away from his parking spot. The wolf again calls on a taxi and orders it to follow Yoongi’s car. This ends him up at the hospital and again stops the driver a distance away. He waits until Yoongi pulls away from the Emergency room’s entrance to then approach the entrance you just went through. He stands just outside the sliding doors and takes a big inhale of your scent and shuttering growl rakes over him. His want for you growing even further. He knows if he enters the hospital they’ll be suspicious, so he goes across the street and waits in a café until your shift is over. He takes a seat by the window and eyes the entrance.

During your shift an elderly couple come into the ER with the older woman fighting her husband and even smacking him with her purse. A PA, nurses, along with you and the other CNA on duty approached the couple asking what was wrong. The elderly husband yelled at this wife, “Calm down, woman. I don’t need an exam to prove you’re crazy! I know it!” This only upset his wife even further, so she started swinging again, but you stepped in front of the poor husband getting swat in the process. She argued to the medical staff that her heart hurts and is constantly clenched and her husband’s mind is broken because he never listens to her. The other nurses in the ward pushed you and another CNA to get the couple under control. The woman breaks out her amateur karate again and goes at it on her husband. You to get wacked by her purse again and she even grabbed your hair in the process.

By the end of your shift your neatly tied bun was now a messy bun with hair sticking out in random places and even specks of throw up on your top. A mild fog rolled in over the town, covering the streets in a thin blanket of opaque white. You walked into the staff room at 8:59pm and clocked out. You picked up your stuff from your locker and bid goodbye to your coworkers who you’ve come close to in the few weeks you’ve worked there. You’re exhausted at this point and are secretly grateful you don’t have to take the bus home. You step outside and make your way to the patient drop off/pickup lot. You wait in the roundabout for Yoongi to show up and check your phone. It read 9:02pm, noticing he’s a bit late you text Yoongi that you’re done with work. You slip your phone back in your pocket and patiently wait.

You scruff your shoe on the floor in entertainment kicking a pebble and look up to take in your surrounding after being inside for four hours. You notice a large shadow move across the other side of the street and tense up when the shadow stops under the murky yellow street light. They raise their head and the those very red eyes reflect at you under the bad lighting. You’re frozen on the spot, instantly you recognize its that wolf hybrid from earlier. You start looking around frantically hoping that Yoongi is about to pull up, but your just greeted by a foggy dark street only lit by a few streetlights. The wolf starts crossing the street making its way towards you. You take a few steps back and look towards the entrance you just came from to see if you could make a run for it and reach it in time. You start pacing backwards and run towards the door. You hear footsteps right on your trail and picking up pace faster than before. Your breathing so hard and erratically at this point, but you’re lucky enough to reach the sliding doors of the outpatient ward. The doors aren’t opening though and the nurses normally at the desk aren’t there. They’ve left to the staff room and are switching with the graveyard shifters. You start to scream “Help me!”, but its too late. The wolf hybrid has made his way up to you and grabs your arm with such force you were sure it was going to break. Your purse falls off your shoulder from your thrashing to release his hold on you. He drags you away from the hospital and down the street away from the hospital. Your smacking him, dragging your feet and yelling no in protest hoping he would let you go. You’ve made it farther down the street to which he tells you “I’m taking you home, little one, stop fighting what you know your body also wants.” His hand alone is the size of your face. With little time to spare, you come up with a plan to slip out of your coat and run the other way. You shimmy your free right arm out of the sleeve and off your shoulder without him noticing. Peering at him out of the corner of your eye but not changing your pattern of fighting him significantly, you find a break point and tug your arm away from him. Your left arm slips out of the sleeve and without a second of hesitation you run the other way. It takes the wolf a second, but he feels you pull and then disappear. He turns to your running figure and now bears his fangs fully, the anger rising in him causes him to completely shift into a werewolf. You make it about a hundred feet away when he crouches into a predatorial stance and starts running after you. He’s much faster in this form lunges at you when he’s a few feet away knocking you to the floor. Drool leaks from the edges of his mouth and drips on you as he peers down at your pinned form. He growls and bits your calf dragging you to a nearby alley, he refuses to play anymore and wants you now. You’re screaming out in pain and sobbing at this point and clawing at the sidewalk for any type of grasp. Your bun has now become fully unraveled upon impact with the floor and your hair wildly flows around your face. In the alleyway he picks you up and pushes you against the moist brick wall with a painful grunt escaping from you.

He grabs ahold of both your wrist and holds them next to your face and spreads your legs with his tight placing himself against you securely. Your whimpering and breathily chanting stop, hoping he would come out of this enchantment that heat does to a hybrid. He chuckles,” Just submit to me sweetheart.” He takes a big inhale of your scent that has now become stronger with your fear. He takes a big breath so deep you can hear it. He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck and takes tentative licks. Sampling the sweat and your skin first handed, getting a taste he’s been waiting all day for, but it’s not enough. You try to crane your neck away as far away as possible, but that just exposes your neck more to him. He hums in content and starts kissing your neck with vigor, occasionally his fangs scrape trails on his exploration. Your heart is pounding so hard in your head and chest that you start feeling light headed. Now isn’t the time to faint, so you hang on to your conscious fearing what would happen if you let go.

He gets frustrated when he makes his way down your neck and your scrub top gets in his way. He takes both of his hands and shifts them up so that your arms are raised further but now both of your hands are trapped in one of his. His nails elongate and he take the v of your collar and rips your shift open exposing your chest to him. The nude t-shirt bra you wore was now soaking up his drool. He looked up at you for a second, “my, my, little one, what a pretty sight and just for me.” You spit at him in disgust, but that just makes him smile “didn’t know you had that kink, love.” He makes his way back to your neck and starts sucking more blossoming marks all the way down to the top of your breast. Your ears are flat against your head, tail swishing violently behind you and your nails elongate in defense. Your eyes narrow into slits as you dig your nails the best you can into his claw until you feel them dig into his flesh. He yelps letting go of your hands allowing you an opportunity swipe across his face as well. He turns to you and growls deeply, “You will submit to me.” The next move you don’t expect him to do is bringing his claw to your pants and begins tearing at your thigh. He rushes in his administrations resulting in a deep gash on your thigh. A scream leaves you until your lungs empty of air.

Yoongi was cursing to himself he’s late because his professor was telling a personal story and wouldn’t let the class go until he got to the punch line. He wasn’t able to leave until 8:50pm and it would take at least 15 minutes to get over to you. Namjoon and Yoongi make their way down the lecture hall and out to the hallway. They chat as they walk down the hall and part ways at one of the many school’s parking lot. Yoongi sits in his driver seat and starts the engine. He lets the car warm up a bit and pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees there’s a text from you. He text back that he’s going to be a bit late, but to wait for him. He puts the Mustang in reverse and leaves the parking lot towards the hospital. Its 9:10pm when he finally arrives and comes to a stop at the roundabout for outpatients, but your no where around. He presses the emergency lights of his car and takes a look around. He pulls his phone out and checks if you’ve sent any more messages in the time he’s made his way over to you, but there are no new notifications. He steps out of the car, pocketing his keys and walks around to the side walk. He catches your scent faintly, but also that same dog smell. He furrows his brows but makes his way over to nearest door of the hospital. As he approaches he sees a purse on the floor and recognizes its yours. He starts jogging and picks it up off the floor dusting if off. He looks around to see if you’re within the vicinity, but is meet by the sound of crickets and the rustling of wind; you’re nowhere to be seen. He eyes slit and light up gold as he taps into his dragon half. His ability to pick up your scent gets a thousand times better and he now picks up that damn dog’s scent too. He starts following his nose and ends up running down the empty street frantically looking around for any sign of you. He calls your name hoping to hear your sweet voice respond back, but there’s nothing. As he’s full on running he steps on a grey coat haphazardly thrown on the floor and stops his running. Again he recognizes its another thing of yours, but it has blood on it, your blood. He loses it then his human side takes a backseat, who dares hurt what is his. HIS! Plumes of smoke rise from his nose and a small burst of fire leaves his mouth as he openly growls. He keeps running down the street with your things in his hand.

Then he hears it, he hears your guttural scream as he comes closer to the alleyway your hostage in. He skids to a stop at the entrance of the alleyway and sees you pinned up against the wall with the werewolf hovering over you.

You turn to your left to avoid the werewolf from crashing his lips onto yours and then you see him. The figure looks terrifying with just clouds of smoke around him, coming from him and the fog. A gleaming black scaled tail violently whipping behind him and his horns pulled back and up. The streetlight illuminates him in a black silhouette and only his gold eyes glow. The spikes on his tale are fully exposed as a sign of aggression. “YOONGI!” you screamed as soon as you recognized the figure. He dropped your belongings he had in his hands to cold moist floor. A wild flame erupts from his mouth and swirls around and up the brick wall. Yoongi emerges from the flames in a blink of an eye charging at the werewolf. Yoongi ripped the wolf off you grabbing him by the neck ending with them rolling to the floor with a loud thud. Loud cracks echoed through the alleyway with every exchange of punches. The werewolf was able to side swipe away from Yoongi leaving the punch to hit the cement. With a growl Yoongi turns to the wolf now against the wall and raises from his knees. The wolf attempts a roundhouse kick, but his ankle is caught in the hands of Yoongi. He yanks him to have the wolf once again on his back. The wolf snaps his jaws at Yoongi’s forearm but avoid it but still grazed by the edge of the teeth. Yoongi was flipped on his back with a grunt. A trick he didn’t want to result to Yoongi transferred heat to his hands and placed them on the face of the werewolf and kneed the wolf in the stomach. The wolf slumped to the side off Yoongi screaming from being burned, and Yoongi immediately straddled onto and started punching the werewolf in his face. He growled and grunted with each strike filled with rage until the skin of his knuckles were breaking.

He stopped when he noticed the werewolf was unconscious and shifted back to his human form. The guy had a bloodied burnt face and a granted broken nose. Yoongi still straddling the guy leaned back with arms outstretched he opened his mouth in a yell of frustration and a river of flames curled up to the sky. He seethed for a moment with his chest falling and rising rapidly, he then turned back to look at you.

You had slumped to the floor from exhaustion and blood loss. Your vision was going blurry and a ringing sounded in your ears at a high pitch; overall you felt light headed from the adrenaline rush. Yoongi rushed over to you and got on his knees to grasp your shoulders. He called your name a few times until you responded by pulling up your face to look directly at him. Your face had streams of dried tears with your eyes dilated almost completely black in fear. You wrapped your arms around Yoongi neck and sobbed in relief. You whispered his name in a mantra in between sobs trying to catch your breath. He embraced your shaking figure but pulled back when you yelped in pain. He finally looked you once over and saw your whole torso was exposed littered with bruises. Your arm and leg were bleeding, soaking your scrubs obscuring him from seeing the severity of the damages. “Oh Y/N, what has he done to you?”, rhetorically speaking Yoongi questioned. He said your name again and picked you up gently bridal style off the floor. He rushed back to the hospital as fast as he could without hurting you. “Y/N, stay with me now kitty. Stay with me now, were almost there kitty.” The tight grip you had around his neck started to loosen and eventually slacked around you both. A tear made it past his eye when he saw you finally succumb to unconsciousness.

He came upon the University’s hospital to the red illuminated sign that said Emergency Room. As soon as he entered he yelled for help gaining the attention of majority of the staff. “Y/N?”, said one of the nurses. Surely enough a gurney was pulled up and he laid you on it allowing the medical staff to take over and do their job. Your pale face and body covered in blood will haunt Yoongi with anger and sadness. He held your hand in his, yours was significantly smaller but it fit perfectly in his, as you were wheeling into one of the open rooms. A nurse came beside him and said “Sir, are you okay? Are you her guardian?” He finally took a look at himself and realized how messed up and bloodied he was as well. He looked at the nurse with pleading eyes and spoke, “Anything, anything to save her, please.” The nurse smiled and reassured him you were in good hands. A nurse escorted him into a separate room and a few more nurses came in to check his condition. Luckily he didn’t require any stiches just a disinfection and bandages over his hands.

A few moments later he was in the waiting room making a phone call to the police and they said an officer would be at the hospital shortly as well being sent to the scene. He thanked the operator, bowing his head even though she couldn’t see it and hung up. He then called your parents, and your mom picked up the phone. “Hey Mom, I’m sorry to call so late– I have some bad news.” Of course your mother being the ever-caring woman she was, she asked for an immediate explanation. After telling your what he could, your mother said “Yoongi, sweetheart, I can’t thank you enough. You saved my daughter. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t there by her side.” You for sure got your caring personality from her. He smiled and assured her that she should get some rest that he would handle everything. She agreed and promised to visit the apartment tomorrow with your father to check on you. Before he hung up he said, “I love you mom”, to which she returned with no hesitation. They hung up and Yoongi slumped his head in his hands supported on his knees. Moments later a nurse called for him, saying they finished all the test and even stitched all your wounds. Nothing was broken, but that you’ll be sore the next few days. The bite on your leg was deep but it won’t cause any major issues you just won’t be able to walk for a bit. Despite hybrids healing faster than humans, if there is an excessive amount of wounds it will take a while to heal. You also were being admitted for the night to make sure you don’t go into shock or any other unseen issues arise. He lowered his head and thanked the nurse.

An officer approaching him in the waiting room, calling to him asking if he was indeed Min Yoongi. He nodded and shook the officers hand. They walked together to the room you were being kept in. Outside your room he told the officer all he knew stating that he was protecting you after he saw the werewolf on you. The officer nodded taking notes of what he said, “Okay, well keep in touch Mr.Min. Here’s my card, please feel free to call me if something else comes up.” The men exchanged slight bows and the officer was off. He quietly slipped into your room and took a seat next to your bed. He went to grab your hand in his, he did the little trick when you were cold and shifted heat to his hand. It was a comforting that warm enough to make you smile in your sleep. You were still unconscious, but you looked peaceful with the shallow breaths you were taking. IV bags were hooked up alongside a blood bag to make up for all the blood you lost. A few moments later you opened your eyes and meet Yoongi’s, you smiled “Hi.” Laughing at how calm you seemed, “Hey, Y/n. How are you feeling?” You tried to sit up, but Yoongi stopped you helped you adjust the bed into a now sitting position. You realize your torn-up scrubs are no longer on you and you’re in a hospital gown. With a bit of a grunt you responded with “I feel like a thousand bucks, could even participate in a marathon” with a cheeky smile. Again, amazed with how calm you were, Yoongi started stroking his thumb over your hand in a comforting manner. “You can be released tomorrow they want to monitor you tonight. They said all you need was to take some antibiotics to prevent infections and keep the bandages clean. I also called the police and your parents, they said they’ll be here tomorrow.” You looked up from Yoongi stroking your hand, “Thank you Yoongi, really for everything” and gave Yoongi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “What happened to the wolf? Did he get away?” Yoongi shook his head “Don’t worry about him, he won’t hurt you anymore. The officer that just came by said the police arrived at the scene not too long ago and said they found him unconscious on the floor.” Your eyes widened in panic, but Yoongi knew what you were thinking and stopped you in advance, “No, he’s not dead Y/N.” You sighed in relief and the door opened with a nurse and doctor coming in to do one last check on you for the night. They ran things over with you asking the basics. It was funny seeing your colleagues asking you the questions instead of standing next to them also asking the questions. Your supervisor, the head nurse, came by letting you know that you didn’t have to come in for the next few days given your condition. You gave as best polite bow to your ability and your attending nurse promised to return later in the night.

When the door closed and everyone was gone, it was just you and Yoongi. You turned to him, “I just started I can’t believe I’m already getting time off.” Yoongi chuckled at your poor joke and said “man, maybe I should join the medical field, huh?” You smiled back, “we would be an unstoppable team. You would be able to take care of all the old crazy ladies. Today an elderly couple came in, and the wife was swinging her purse at anyone.” Yoongi was laughing hysterically at this point with his gummy smile. You laughed too and the exhaustion finally set in. Yoongi noticed your half lidded eyes and said “Y/N, its safe now. Go to sleep, I’ll be right here the whole time, don’t worry.” With a lazy smile you hummed and Yoongi reclined the bed into a flat position. He stroked your hair and hummed you a song that he wrote to make it easier for you to sleep. This motion was so comforting that you fell asleep within minutes. Yoongi followed not too long after leaning back in his chair with his chin propped on his shoulder. He never let go of your hand though.

The following morning you were moved into Yoongi’s car from the wheel chair to the passenger seat. Wobbly on your feet but you were able to hop your way on your good leg to the seat. Yoongi bowed in thanks to the nurse and slipped into the car and started towards your apartment. You were resting your head against the window in exhaustion still. Yoongi takes a glance over to you and then goes to turn on the radio. Light tunes play and fill the car with a calm BGM. The drive is silent for majority of the ride, but it’s a comfortable silence compared to the chaos that happened last night. Before you knew it Yoongi pulled into his parking spot and demanded that you don’t move he’ll open your door. Obediently waited for Yoongi to round the car to your side, he opens the door and ask, “can you stand on your own?” You look down at your still hospital gown clad body, and nod. Yoongi still weary stretches his hand out to you and helps you shift out of your seat. You make it to a full stand but your first step is clumsy, and you fall into Yoongi’s chest. He wraps his arms around you to steady you on your feet. Yoongi with out hesitation shuts the door behind you and locks the car, without further addressing he picks you up bridal style and carries you all the way to the apartment. With a squeak as he picks you up you wrap your arms around his neck, “Yoongi, let me down I swear I can walk, that just wasn’t the greatest audition.” He refuses to let you down even when you’re in the elevator. He comes to the door of your shared apartment and ask you to hold on tight as he punches in the passcode on the keypad. The door clicks open and he’s shoving it open with his shoulder. He gently sets you down on your feet with his hands still tight on your waist to stabilize you. You thank him for the millionth time today. He removes his shoes and helps you make it to the living room, but before he tries to move you to the couch you stop him. “Yoongi, I really want to shower, please.” Understanding your urge to clean yourself of the grime and to wipe the still prominent stench of the wolf smell off you, he guides you to the bathroom door. You turn around on him and look up at him “I can take it from here, I’m sure.” He blushes slightly understanding you would want your privacy, but assures you he’ll be there if you need him. You nod and open the door limping and close it behind you.

Yoongi stands outside the door for a minute just incase you call for him, but you don’t. He makes his way to his room and changes out of his clothes. A fresh black shirt and grey sweat pants cover his body. He sits at the edge of his bed and pulls his phone out and updates the group chat with the rest of the guys about what happened yesterday. He rather them hear it first from his than the news or rumors. He leaves it vague, but gives enough details for them to figure it out. He sets his phone down on his bed side table that still has a half full coffee mug on it. He looks down at his hands and takes in the bandages wrapped around his hand for the first time. He doesn’t mind getting hurt all to much because it didn’t hurt so much as it would for any other hybrid or human for that matter. Being part dragon naturally gives him a thicker and tougher skin. Despite his slim and pale complexion, he’s very capable of a powerful strength.

He hears whimpers from the bathroom a room over from you. Despite being in a different room from last night he’s still in tune with everything going on with you. He has to control himself to not just burst into the bathroom to see whats wrong and help you. He hates it when you get stubborn and try to prove yourself capable, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help. It seems though as if someone heard him because your calling for him in a soft voice, as if you don’t want him to hear, but he hears you loud and clear. He shoots up form his seat and comes to lean against the bathroom door. “Y/N? Are you okay? What’s wrong kitty?” He uses the nickname you like to be called, and he knows it even though you don’t admit it he sees your cheeks bloom rosy. “I want to wash my hair, but I can’t raise my arm past a certain point, I feel like my stiches are going to tear.” A pause in your words then,” I don’t want to bother you anymore, but can you help me please?”. Honestly, not really expecting you to ask him for any more help he gets out, “Yeah… yeah, I’ll do it for you, no problem, can I come in now though?” You look down at your naked figure, “wait a second” and go to grab a towel to wrap around yourself. You call to Yoongi that your now ready for him to come in. He opens the door and cautiously peers inside and then closes the door behind him turning to you. His eyes trail over your body before meeting your eyes and to avoid any awkwardness he goes into action. He rolls up his sweat pants to his knees and approaches you. The edge of the bathtub your sitting on allows him to step into the tub. He takes the shower head off the holder and turns the knobs of hot and cold, the water starts pouring out and steaming the room up. He makes sure to check with you that the water temperature doesn’t feel too hot or cold, and then he adjusts himself behind you. His heart is racing even though he feels it really an inappropriate time given your what happened. However, he’s never seen you this exposed before, not even on that beach trip with your family and the guys. His hands are a bit shaky, but you seem cool as a cucumber. He picks up the wolf’s scent on you and it provides a great distraction to get his mind off your slightly covered body. He has the greatest urge to mark you with his scent, so your drowning in it to the point that no other male will dare to approach you.

Despite his inner aggressive monologue, his touch is gentle as he lightly leans you back and starts washing your hair. You hum in content as his hands run along your scalp careful to avoid your ears to prevent any water from getting in. The little sounds you’re making is doing things to him. He turns off the water and goes to reach for your shampoo. He puts a quarter size amount of shampoo in his palm and rubs it in between both hands. Your familiar scent floods the room and he goes to work it through your hair massaging your scalp thoroughly. He starts humming the same song he was last night while he works out the bits of dirt in your hair. You end up so relaxed by his touch that you close your eyes and let out a small moan leaning up against him slightly. You lean your head back further when he digs his hands into the nape of your neck and your lips part in a breathily sigh. He’s been observing you for any sign of discomfort, but he just sees a blissful expression. He can’t help his eyes from wandering down to your lips and then the top of your breast. He stops himself once again when he sees the litter of bruises and again starts his inner monologue of claiming you. The wolf scent has become muted, although its still there, he can tell it’s fading away. The tent in his pants is become more and more obvious. He’s praying to every god out there that you don’t turn around on him at this moment. He turns the water on again and rinses your hair of the shampoo. He repeats his actions and then starts with conditioner. This time you break the silence, “How are you Yoongi? Do your hands hurt?” You turn slightly with those eyes you know he can’t resist, nor lie to you with. He stops his action and manages to fib a bit, “I’m fine y/n. It will heal within the next two days so its nothing major.” He’s glad you didn’t fully turn to come almost face to face with his crotch. You turn back to let him finish washing your hair.

As soon as he sets the shower head down for the last time you stand and turn from your spot at the edge of the bathtub and cup Yoongi’s cheek. You thumb over the bruise that’s forming on his cheekbone. You whimper knowing how bad it must hurt, but Yoongi is able to conceal the twinge of pain from the pressure. He puts his hand over yours and leans into your touch while closing his eyes. With eyes still closed he says “I’m really fine. As long as you’re here with me, everything is going to be okay.” He states casually and opens his eyes to meet your worried ones. You see the gold sparkle in his eyes, the same one you saw the first day you met him. The one of assurance and—home. Yoongi will always make you feel this comfort that you can only describe as home. You shed a few tears, finally releasing all the stress and disgust that you’ve felt. Yoongi brings his free hand up to your cheek and wipes your tears away and lets you cry it out of your system. He’s shushing and coos at you in his one only way he knows how to comfort you. The tears stop and you say, “I can wash the rest from here I just need to rinse off, thank you Yoongi.” He raises a brow in one last attempt to question you if your sure you won’t need his help anymore. “Yes, this time I’m sure.”

You scrub parts of you that you felt repulsed by where the wolf touched you, trying to rid your body of any trace of him. Finally you’re only able to smell it faintly, knowing its going to take more than one shower to get rid of it. You wrap the towel around you drying off the excess water and go to the bathroom mirror. You wipe the mirror of condensation with your hand and finally get a look at yourself. You look absolutely beat, you have dark circles forming and bruises litter your bust. The stiches on your arms and leg are inflamed, but look better than they were yesterday. Before you can stare at yourself any longer you pull yourself out of the bathroom and head to your bedroom. You hobble over to your drawer and pull out a pair of bikini cut panties, running shorts, and a tank top. You’re honestly cold, but you don’t want any fabric to rub onto the wounds. You pull your clothes on and sit at the edge of your bed and dress your wounds once more with fresh bandages. You’ve done this so many times now that its muscle memory.

You crack open your bedroom door and use the wall as support to make your way down the hallway into the kitchen. Yoongi is standing in front of the stove scrambling up some eggs for breakfast. Yoongi turns around when he hears your shuffling, “Y/n go sit on the couch. I’ll take care of breakfast and I’ll call you over when its done.” Even though its 11 am already you’re not about to disagree with Yoongi, you mumble okay and make your way over to plop onto the couch. You prop your injured leg up with one of the pillows on the couch for support and recline back. You switch on the TV and leave it on the already playing news channel. You sit mindlessly listen to the anchor woman drone on about how wine is good for your heart and chocolate is the fountain of youth. The next story though is about you. The anchor at the studio switches to a female onsite reporter, who was at the scene of the attack last night. “Yes, John, here on scene we have a severely beaten up werewolf. It is said that the hybrid is still alive but unconscious. He was transported into an ambulance but detained in straps to prevent any further acts of violence from occurring. The police have told us the 20-year-old female cat hybrid was attacked by the hybrid in a state of lunacy and overcome with heat at this very site. The woman is reported to be in the hospital and alive. The officer says charges are still to be set and will be discussed along the Ethical Hybrid Council. Back to you in the studio John.” It switches back to the anchor in the studio. Yoongi is making his way over to the dinning table and sets down the two plates with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. He looks up from the plates and catches the last bit of the female anchor statement. He comes over to you on the couch and takes the remote and switches the channel to some cartoons. You look up at Yoongi, but he interjects “Breakfast is ready. I hope it’s enough for now to take your medicine.” You smile and a bit grateful Yoongi stepped in to stop you from keep listening any further.

Yoongi holds your arm and helps you up guiding you to the table. He goes to the kitchen and pours you both some coffee. Keeping routine makes things feel normal, he doesn’t want you to feel like he’s babying you. You’re his kitty, but you remind him often enough you’re not a kitten. Yoongi sets your steaming hot coffee in front of you and you embrace its warmth and take a sip. You nibble and eat your breakfast and keep conversation. In the midst of your meal, a succession of knocks on the door takes you out of your conversation. Yoongi gets up to answer it assuring you its fine he’ll get it and to keep eating. Yoongi looks through the peephole, taking a lot of caution before he opens the door. He’s greeted by friendly faces of the rest of the group. Taehyung is bouncing on his toes and calls for Yoongi to open the door. He opens the door and is immediately taken into embrace by the youngest ones. He laughs but pulls them off saying “too close, too close. Ay, stop it.” They hold for a few more seconds milking that they get to hug Yoongi. They pull away and he opens the door wider to let them through. They enter the house and take their shoes off at the entrance. All the rest of the guys pass Yoongi, but Namjoon hangs back to talk to Yoongi.

The guys all run up to you and gasp when they see you. Taehyung and Hoseok look like their about to tear up seeing all the bruises on you and your wrapped-up arm and leg. Jin burst through the pile and comes up to pull you to him in a suffocating hug. He looks you over and ask all the questions he can make into one breath. The rest come around you to do the same. You couldn’t have asked for better friends, even if their hugs are nearly suffocating. The way they care for you makes you feel like a family.

Namjoon pulls Yoongi to the corner to update him on what he knows. Namjoon’s father is the head of the Wolf and Canine division on the Ethical Hybrid Council for the region. As much as his father could tell him, he let Yoongi know that the werewolf was a rouge that was trying to make his way into the pack. He was in a waiting period with the pack they were watching his behavior to see if he’s worthy of being admitted into the pack. He proved to be an exemplarity citizen but with an unfortunate past. He was the last remaining member of his previous pack that was taken out by another regions pack. His father took sympathy on him, until last night at least. They had someone going to come check on him to give him the chains to tie him up for his heat, but the person came to the apartment too late. The wolf was already gone. Namjoon felt partially responsible because he was next in line to be the Alpha of the pack, he wasn’t able to protect his friends who was like a pack to him. Yoongi assured him its not his fault, although he’s not the greatest at comforting people he wanted to make sure Namjoon knew none of this was his fault. With only nods of assurance, the two make it to the living room with the rest of the pack.

It was around 2pm when knocks were heard on the door again, everyone was gathered around the TV watching an action movie Jungkook put on. You were leaning up against Jimin and resting your head on his shoulder. Jimin caught Yoongi’s harsh stare every now and then and laughed at how obvious he was being. He passed off the laughing as something funny in the movie when you turned to look at him. Everyone in the group knew of both of your guys feelings, but they wanted you both to make the moves. Yoongi got up from the couch and went to answer the door looking through the peephole again. Your parents stood outside the door with big shopping bags. Yoongi opened the door and instantly lit up, “Mom, Dad!” Your parents smiled back and went in for longing hug. The door was opened wider and your dad patted Yoongi’s back. They made their way through the apartment setting the plastic bags on the island counter and made their way to the living room where everyone was at. You turned to your parents and shakily made your way up with the help of a few. You mom suffocated you in a tight embrace and pulled away to pet your hair down looking you over. “Mom, I’m okay. I promise I’m not that badly injured. The doctors said I would be fine in a few days.” As if what you just said went over your moms head she kept inspecting you. You look over her shoulder to see your dad standing there. He makes his way over to you and embraces you and your mom as a unit. He kisses your forehead, “I’m glad you’re okay Pumpkin.” Your dad was the more level headed one and always was able to calmly handle situations. Your mom pulled back and went to hug everyone in the group asking them questions about how they were and getting grilled like they were her own kids. Your parents embraced your group of friends and considered them like their own. After sitting back down and the small conversations continued, Yoongi sat next to you and you rested your head on his shoulder. If you weren’t mistaken you heard a content rumble form him. Your mom and dad ended up in the kitchen with Jin following to put away the food she brought for you to share with Yoongi. With the help of Jin, your mom made a dinner feast for everyone. Your dad nudged your mom with his elbow and pointed his chin towards the living room. She saw what your dad was pointing at and it was you resting your head on Yoongi. She giggled softly and went to whisper to her father, “It’s so domestic isn’t it?”

After the amazing dinner your mom made for everyone, the guys helped wash the dishes. Noticing it was getting late they all made their leave. They knew not to keep you up and let you get your deserved sleep. At 9pm your friends made their way home, but before they left they each held you in a tight embrace. Jin being mama bear reminded you to not to forget to take your medication and change your bandages. Your parents were outside the door with you and Yoongi standing in the entry way. Your dad came up to hug Yoongi one last time and whispered to him, “thanks son, I’m glad I can rely on you to take care of her when I’m not around.” Yoongi was ripped from the hug with your father and replaced with your mothers even tighter hug. “Suga, my sweet Suga. Thank you love, please take care of our little girl.” You’re rolling your eyes at this point because your parents are being overly sappy. They hug you one last time and you both wave them off. You make your way back in the house and exhaustion sets in. You start rubbing your eyes and yawn. Yoongi notices, “Y/N go to sleep. I’ll stay up a bit more, but if you need me I’ll be here.” You hug Yoongi tight and bid him a good night.

Hobbling over you turn off your bedroom light, but turn on the soft table lamp next to your bed to help you sleep. You don’t want to sleep alone, but you don’t want to keep relying on Yoongi. Your stubborn nature allows you to crawl into bed and rest your head on your pillow. It takes about 15 minutes for you to fall asleep. Yoongi comes by your room and softly knocks then opens the door when there is no response. He takes in your sleeping form all curled in on yourself. He pulls the blanket further up you and tucks you in. He pets your hair a few times and your scrunched expression softens. He reluctantly gets up and goes to his room. He discards his shirt, but keeps his sweats on and crawls into his own bed.

You see him chasing you, your running down the dark street screaming at the top of your lungs for help. You see the wolf running at full speed after you and then he jumps and mid air he opens his jaw ready to bite, but you spring awake before he lands a bite. The white walls of your room are no longer the dark, foggy street you were running on. You clench the blanket around you and then wipe your forehead of the sweat that’s accumulated. Your chest is falling and rising fast, so you place your hand over your chest trying to catch your breath. You’re exhausted but you don’t want to fall asleep because you don’t want to see the wolf again.

You pull the covers off you and are instantly hit with the chilly night air. Sitting at the edge of your bed you check your alarm clock and see that its 2am. You slip on your house slippers and with your weight on your good leg you hop over to your door. You open it and are directly greeted by Yoongi’s door across from yours. Shuffling into the hallway you bring your hand into a fist and prepare to knock. You hesitate for a second, thinking what if this is crossing the line. You decide your fear of going back to sleep alone is greater than a possible rejection, you knock on his door. You hear small rustling of blankets and then moments later Yoongi greets you by swinging open the door. One of his eyes is still closed, but his other takes you in standing coyly at the door. Your ears are down against your scalp and your fingers are fidgeting with one another. “Yoongi, I had a nightmare. Can-can I maybe sleep on the floor next to you?” He takes a second to register what your saying and opens his door wider for you to come in. You step into his room timidly and go to lay on the floor next to his bed. He grabs your good arm and stops you from laying on the floor. “What are you doing?” You look at him confused, then back to the floor, “Going to sleep?” He shakes his head and drags you to the bed. He crawls back in to his queen size bed and opens the other side of the bed’s comforter and pats it for you to join. You stutter on your feet, but crawl in thankful that you don’t have to sleep on the floor. You purr in content and burry your face into one of his pillows and bring the blanket up to your chin. Yoongi already half way back to sleep smiles at our cute actions and says, “Good night Y/N”. “Good night Yoongi” you dreamily call back.

Throughout the night you end up inching closer and closer to him, and so does Yoongi as if your pulled like magnets. Your back is turned to his chest and you’re a little spoon to him. Your legs intertwine along with your tail coming to wrap around his leg. His tail also comes around to wrap around your good thigh. His arm is draped over your waist and he pull you impossibly closer. His face is buried in your hair and even in his sleep he rumbles a low growl in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 01/03/2018: [Kitten's Little Flame Part 3](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169265283948/kittens-little-flame-part-3)


	4. Kitten's Little Flame Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M; There are acts of violence/fighting, cursing, blood, and suggestive content (smut).

In that moment you had one agenda and one agenda only. You had to get out of his embrace your bladder was screaming at you. You woke up a few moments ago pulled tightly into the dragon’s chest with your face tucked under his neck. His soft breathing was lulling you back to sleep, but you needed to get up. You wanted to stay and fight your own instincts, but you really had to pee! You used your cat qualities to your advantage. Uncurling your tail from around his ankle elicited a small huff from him, so you froze waiting for his rhythmic pattern to return. You used the newly free appendage and wrapped it around his arm draped over your waist. His nails were hooked into your shirt and tickled along your torso as you lifted it back in between you both. You already missed the warmth. The real obstacle was that his tail still curled around your thigh. It was quite high up in your inner thigh and it made you blush when your mind went someone far from innocent. You sat up cautiously propping yourself on your side facing Yoongi. You knew Yoongi’s tail was sensitive just like most hybrids were, so you figured tickling it or rubbing it would cause it to relax enough to move out.

You brought your hand up to one of the two loops around your leg and grazed your fingers along the black scales. The tail had this unique almost wet like sleek quality. They did something you’ve never seen before, they rippled holographically reflecting an undertone of gold from the main black color. The same amber warmth that his eyes reflected at times. The scales felt warm and smooth and at some point you stopped trying to move his tail off you and were addicted to seeing the color change. His tail would constrict and relax around you with every stroke. Little whimpers would escape him, but still not enough to arouse him out of sleep. You skimmed your hand closer to the base of the tail dancing your fingers along the ridges and you started hearing breathy groans. You felt the tail finally relax around you and slip to the bed. You were finally free, but you smiled at his cute antics. In that moment all you wanted was more, you wanted to hear more of his sounds.

You continued to stroke it mesmerized by the colors. You didn’t notice Yoongi’s chest rising and falling at a faster rate. You didn’t notice his back arching off the bed.

He shot up when you got too close to the base of the tail, the sensation was driving him wild. He pinned you to the bed with your back flat against the mattress. His head was in the crook of your neck and his toned arms caged you in under him. His broken breathing from his mouth tickled your neck as his nose trailed up to your jaw. His black hair tickled your face and he raised his head to only a few inches from yours and his gold eye glared at you. They were blown out with lust and a sense of dominance. He softened his eyes when he realized it was you and backed away, “I’m sorry, but waking me up by touching me isn’t the best way to get my attention Y/N.” You were so embarrassed, but you had to clarify, “I was only trying to unwrap your tail from my leg. Unless your cool with me peeing in your bed?” His face furrowed in disgust and without wasting another second you speed limped to the bathroom.

You went to the kitchen afterwards and started your playlist on the Bluetooth and went to work on the coffee. The coffee is your first priority. You set it to brew and sat on the bar stool waiting for it to drip; it was too painful to stand on your legs the whole time. You pulled out on your phone and went on any social media sites. The cops returned any of the items they found at the scene, but your coat was as good as rags. You heard the fan from the bathroom shut off and the door click close and Yoongi emerged from the hallway. He twirled around to plop on the couch to sleep more until the coffee was ready, but there was a knock on the door that brought both your attentions to the sound. You both sniffed the air to see if it was anyone unfamiliar, but it smelled like wolfs. Namjoon’s and some other scents that you didn’t recognize. Yoongi stopped you from getting up with a wave of his hand and continued to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Namjoon’s father, a few other council members and Namjoon. He rose an eyebrow in surprise but greeted them politely none the less. The men looked intimidating standing tall and were very muscular in their suits. It must be serious if the Council was here, they never showed up unless it was an emergency. “Hello, please come in,” Yoongi let them in but grabbed Namjoon’s arm and questioned with a look in his eyes, “what was wrong?” Namjoon patted Yoongi’s arm sadly with no response, and then Yoongi knew something was wrong, very wrong. He came back to the living room with Namjoon helping you to the grey sofa and all men creating a half circle around you. Yoongi asked, “Is there something wrong Mr. Kim?” directed towards Namjoon’s father. They knew eachother prior, except the other council men were still variables. Namjoon’s father turned to you both and said, “We got a medical report concerning Y/N that during the attack she was bit. It’s against hybrid law for a hybrid in heat to be on the streets unguarded, to make matters worse he attacked someone. We came to make sure and check that the bite doesn’t have any wolf venom. It isn’t fatal, but if the bitten is not the mate then it becomes painful. If they’re not the mate of the wolf, they will have fevers and aches as a way of the body rejecting the wolf’s claim. We hope that he didn’t lay claim on her as he’s not her mate. The wolf was acting purely out of lust in heat.” He turned directly towards you and took your hand in his in a gentle grasp, “we sincerely apologize Y/N. It’s a big incident that should have been prevented. But for your safety we have to take you to the pack house. It is too dangerous to let you deal with this on your own and we don’t want you lashing out to anyone either.”

You looked panic towards Namjoon and then Yoongi. You were afraid of what was to come, terrified more like it. Yoongi sensed your anxiety and asked to step in to calm you. Namjoon’s father stepped up back in line with the others and Yoongi set you directly looking at him, “Kitty, look at me. Look at me Kitty.” He was blushing he never called you your nickname in front of the guys, much less council members. He needed your attention though and your eyes cleared of their haze and focus on Yoongi’s. He cupped your cheek and said, “Listen, Y/N. You need to go with them. I promise you’ll be okay they are knowledgeable people and kind. Namjoon will be there with you.” Even though he wanted to be there with you when you were going to be in pain, but to enter the territory of wolfs’ was against the law. You nodded silently and looked towards Namjoon’s dad, “Okay, I will go with you.” All the council members began murmuring and bid a goodbye to everyone; they didn’t need to be present any longer knowing it was being taken care of. Namjoon’s dad and Namjoon remained in the living room while Yoongi went back to your room with you to pack a bag. As you were both walking back Yoongi heard the two discussing and Namjoon’s dad commented, “He calls her Kitty?” He was blushing like crazy and shuffled you down the hall just a little faster.

He helped pick things out of your drawers that you wanted in your duffle bag. He was embarrassed to pick out panties and bras for you, but did his best to not let it show that he was bothered. He threw it in the bag like he was playing hot potato. He packed your daily medicine as well and any skincare products. You looked at Yoongi with pitiful eyes and your ears down giving away that you were feeling sad. Your tail was wrapped around your waist protectively fiddling with the hairs. “Yoongi, what if the nightmares come back?” He stopped packing and took a look at you and said, “give me a second, I’ll be right back.” He walked into his room across the hall and rummaged through his drawers and closet. He came back with an oversized shirt and a hoodie. You looked up confused, but he clarified, “You can use these to keep warm. I know how cold you get.” You smiled at his secret way of saying, “I know you’re going to feel uncomfortable so take a bit of me with you.” You nodded and thanked him. He zipped the bag up and helped you back to the living room carrying your pillow as well. The two men got up from the sofa and you longingly hugged Yoongi goodbye, your hands lingered in one another’s and you let it fall out of his as you all walked to the entrance. Namjoon was rolling his eyes at your guys antics, he was wondering when you two were going to come around to admitting your feelings. Namjoon assured Yoongi he would take good care of you and followed you and his dad down the hallway. Yoongi stood in the doorway watching you disappear. It felt so wrong leaving him, but you had no choice.

The estate was quite large, the traditional aesthetic felt cozy even from the outside; it housed many people after all. People really make a home lively, not the walls that hold the people. The home was about a half hour drive into the dense forest east from the apartment. You arrived at the pack house in time for lunch. You entered the grand front door and followed Namjoon and his dad into the kitchen that already smelled delicious. An older woman, who you found out was Namjoon’s grandmother, took you in an embrace before she introduced herself and even clicked her tounge at you when she took in the gauzes. Your cheeks blushed from her chastising tone, but she spoke softly, “Love, I heard what happened. It’s been so long since I’ve had another woman to hang out with, join me and the others for lunch, will you?” You tried to refuse, but she clicked at you again and said you shouldn’t deny an older woman company. As she went to set the table Namjoon came up to you and whispered, “she doesn’t like many people and it takes her a long time to warm up to people. It’s a miracle she even called you love, I’m impressed. Are you part witch y/n?” You laughed at his implications but were grateful that you were being welcomed. “That’s for you to find out Namjoon,” you gave him a light heart wink. He laughed and directed you to the large wooden table where his whole family sat. You sat with the rest of the family and was introduced. They were all lovely people, they were more like over grown puppies than wolfs. You really felt welcomed here.

After lunch Namjoon sat next to you and his grandmother while she told stories over homemade slices of pie and hot coco. She got serious suddenly, “my love, I know the bite will only grow more painful tonight. Please know that during this time it will be uncomfortable, but I will help you through it. No matter what I need you to know that, will trust me?” You took a second, reminded what you were truly here for, and responded with a verbal yes. She grabbed your hand in hers and rubbed circles on your palm. You didn’t have a grandmother, so it was a new experience having someone like her being so comforting. You spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away but Namjoon left for his classes around four. You were taken to a room that you could compare to luxurious hotel room. His grandmother assured you that she’ll come back to check on you later before you sleep. You thanked her and pulled out your textbooks and laptop and began studying. You were going to be taking time off from school and work for a few days but you didn’t want to fall behind. Hours passed and before you knew it was already 11pm. You rubbed your eyes feeling exhausted. You packed your lecture material away and hopped into the shower, but tied your hair up to prevent it from getting wet. You still didn’t have the dexterity to flex that far yet. You rinsed off and went to your stuffed duffle bag. You smiled at Yoongi’s shirt that was set atop of everything. It was his favorite, but he still gave it to you. You slipped it on and slipped jogging shorts on. You clicked the lights off and crawled into bed. You snuggled up into the sheets but brought the collar of the shirt up to your nose and took deep breaths in. Yoongi’s scent was comforting to you, it seemed to touch you with a warmth.

It took you fifteen minutes to fall asleep, but as soon as you fell into your slumber another world opened. Dark shadows filled what seemed to be the same room but one loomed over your figure. The beast raised its claw creeping up your spine tickling you gently. The gentleness was short lived when the intensity of the raking changed. The beast’s intense breathing followed the hands and you felt drool dripping ever so often onto your skin. Your heart began to pick up in pace the closer to your neck the owner of the breath came from. You didn’t look at it directly, you refused to open your eyes. The breathing took a reverse to your lower half and it started again at your thighs. This time the sharp nails from the claw dug into your flesh and dragged down your leg. You were screaming from the burning sensation of the nails, it felt like white, hot iron touched your skin. You opened your eyes and saw the wolf again. He was leaning over your leg and you saw blood pouring out of your leg from the deep scratches. You were screaming and trying to move but you were immobile. All you could do was watch in horror. The wolf pulled back his lips and exposed his fangs. He took a deep growl seeing the bite on your leg, howling at his claim. He pulled up straight and arched his head back in a roar. He then lunged towards your calf and sunk his teeth in a second time. It burned like a thousand fires. You felt the fangs sink in your skin inch by inch.

You felt something shaking you though and it wasn’t the wolf. You opened your eyes again the shadow leaving you to the warm light of your room with Namjoon’s grandma over you. Other pack members were there as well to supervise. The wolf wasn’t clamped down on your leg anymore, but you were still in extreme pain. “Dear, you’ve been screaming are you alright. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you before sleep, but it’s too late to give you the medicine now. Your going to have to ride it out, but were here with you Love?” She asked wiping the sweat off your forehead. You were sobbing and the fire in your legs didn’t stop. It just more intense as you woke up. Your claws were fully stretched out and you were scratching at your own leg to stop the pain, but the other members stepped in to restrain your arms at your sides. You closed your eyes tight and arched off the bed when the searing pain traveled up your spine. You couldn’t breathe. Once that wave ended you opened your eyes half lidded and said, “please, please make it stop.” Before you could repeat yourself another wave of burning heat passed through you, but it was too intense you passed out. His grandmother called to you shaking you again, but you were blacked out. She called to the other members to get her a bowl with a wash cloth. The first day she had to let your immune system fight it off. Your body was attacking itself to get rid of any of the toxins left in your system. She spent the rest of the night switching with other members to make sure you were breathing and wiping away sweat. You spent the second day in bed, you couldn’t even get up because every movement was just even more painful than the last wave. His grandma brought you pork porridge and spoon fed you. You honestly don’t remember most of the day because you blacked out continuously. The third and final day you didn’t wake up until the afternoon and all the pain seemed to wear off. You were sore from staying in one position all night sleeping, but the burning was gone. You woke up to find a sleeping Namjoon in the chair beside the bed. He woke up hearing you rustling around and called to his grandmother. She returned to the room and asked you how you were doing. Your voice was so sore from screaming so you attempted the best raspy “better” your voice allowed. She smiled and pet your ears in comfort. You wanted to purr but that was even hard. She lifted the blanket to look at the bite on your calf and pulled the gaze back.

It was gone, completely healed. The originally inflamed and purple toned bite was now smooth skin. She checked your arm and thigh they were healed but left discolored scars. Your body rejected the venom and you were now free. The claim was unsuccessful. Namjoon looked at his grandmother in happiness and she returned the smile. They shared the good news with you, but all you could do was do a sound a “ha” and smile. They feed you and told you to rest. You were just glad it was all over. You could finally breathe normally again. They brought you breakfast in bed and Namjoon stayed with you and ate his portion. He updated you about the little things going on with the guys and the stuff he’s working on in the studio. He even showed you a clip of his newest track. You were impressed it sounded good, you asked him to promise to show you the full track when it was done. He pinky swore on it. He told you that you can go back home, today was Saturday and Yoongi would be home to take care of you. He called him this morning letting him know it was the final day and that you would be coming home regardless of the result. You were grateful that you could go home, you liked it here, but nothing was better than home. You took a shower with the help of his grandmother one last time and dressed up warmly in Yoongi’s hoodie and black leggings. You were ready to go. You thanked his grandmother and asked if you could come again to bring a gift in thanks. She insisted you don’t have to bring a gift, but she would be more than happy if you visited her again.

Namjoon drove you home but you fell asleep on the ride home. You curled up with your legs tucked in the hoodie. Namjoon helped you out of the car and carried your bag for you. In the elevator you thanked him, and he refused any notion, “no, it’s my packs fault you were attacked. We should be thanking you for being so cooperative. You’ve endured a lot and I can’t apologize enough Y/N. We didn’t tell you in fear it would upset you more but usually people who go through what you did end up in a comma for months because the pain is too great. You’re truly a strong woman, Y/N.” You wanted to refuse but you said, “just keep your promise to show me that track and all will be cleared then.” He looked at you shaking his head in disbelief, that for sure wasn’t enough but he’ll take it.

You came up to the door with Namjoon’s hand on the small of your back supporting you upright. He knocked on the door and less than two seconds Yoongi opened the door. He wanted to pull you in for a hug but he waited for you to tell him how it went. You had dark circles under your eyes and were paler than normal. He went up to you and asked “Are you…his?” You shook your head, “no, all the venom is gone. I’m not his.” Relief flooded Yoongi’s being and he pulled you in for a tight embrace then realized Namjoon was there and casually backed off coughing. Namjoon laughed and handed him your bag. You shared a small chat with them before Namjoon waved his way off. He needed to get back home soon, tonight was a full moon. You thanked him again and before you could turn back around Yoongi was hugging you again. He brought you into his chest murmuring how glad he was you were alright. He was so worried. The house didn’t feel the same with you gone these past few days. There wasn’t any tunes or laughing to fill this “home.” You brought your arms tightly around his waist and squeezed him back. You truly missed him. You both were on the couch, but his nose was scrunched up, “You smell like dog.” You raised your brows at him in disbelief, “Yeah, I mean it’s a new perfume I’m trying out.” He rolled his eyes at your lame joke. He asked how your other wounds were doing. You assured him that the mark is completely gone but the scratches will scar. An audible sigh passed through him as he skimmed his fingers over the spot where the marks used to be. You spent the rest of the evening watching TV bundled up next to eachother falling asleep on his shoulder.

Monday came around faster than expected. Honestly, you don’t know how to relax. You’ve never taken time off for any reason. During High school you took up part time jobs and volunteered all year round. You’ve always just been a busy body. You just did it out of habit. Your parents always were doing something, so you think this is a nurture versus nature thing for you. Stubbornly enough you spent the next days following your normal routine, well as close as you could. You still woke up first in the morning by eight a.m. and made coffee and breakfast. Yoongi always scolded you like clockwork when he woke up around eleven a.m. and told you should relax. You were relaxed though, you were sitting in the living room with the TV playing sitting down in front of the coffee table on a couch pillow. You had your textbooks spread out in front of you and sticky notes on a small board to keep track of your thoughts. The TV was on for background noise playing something you’ve seen a thousand times over. He came out of the shower with no shirt on just with his black ripped jeans on. He was drying his hair with a hand towel but still water drops made it down his toned chest. He looked like sin, the horns on his head didn’t help mistaking him for an incubus at the moment. You turn away from him quickly but being subtle that you were ogling him was evident with the blush on your face and redden ears. You wrapped your tail around you to prevent it from shaking nervously beside you. There was something about the way Yoongi was lately that threw you off from his normal behavior. Since you came back he being more open walking around wearing barely anything and was clingier practically attached to you at the hip. He only let up when you had to go to the bathroom.

Yoongi came to sit next to you on the couch encompassing you in between both his legs and rested his chin on your head. He looked over your spread-out agenda. Your professor’s have sent you power points of the lectures and any important information, so you had it all sprawled out. You were recovering but you weren’t going to fall behind. He took in your pink ears deviating from the natural grey color they were normally. He could smell your sweet scent more prominently in the air; he couldn’t pin why, but it was delicious. He was resisting burying his face in your hair and kissing up your neck getting a taste, so instead he clutched the towel in his hand. You noticed his tense body language and turned to him, “Yoongi, what’s wrong?” You placed your hand on his right knee; he looked down your small hand then to your face. There seemed to be a halo about you glowing softly not from the radiant sun pouring in from the window kissing your skin. Your lips were so pink and glossy like honey and when you bit on your bottom lip he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to see if they tasted like honey too. He got up immediately and as he walked away he said, “I’m fine.” His cold response made you curl back feeling like your hand touched fire. You were hurt by his remark, Yoongi’s never rejected your touch. Your ears laid flat on your head and you returned your attention to your books again. He came back out and without even looking at you with all his stuff ready he said, “I’m sorry.” You smiled at his cute antic, he felt embarrassed by his actions, but he didn’t want you to know.

You were well enough to return to school on Wednesday and back to work Thursday. Yoongi insisted you stay home longer, but you proved to be stubborn and went anyways. He started driving you to work and picking you up. You even shared dinner nightly now, unless something came up. It’s been a few days since the whole incident and your back to your old routine. You had to get back on the bike after falling to keep moving forward. It was Friday and you didn’t have any morning classes so instead you worked that morning until two p.m. and come back home by bus. He asked to take you but you pointed out you’ll be back during sunlight so he wouldn’t have to worry. Yoongi already left for his afternoon classes so you’d have the whole apartment to yourself. You were going to take full advantage of it. You stripped yourself of your scrubs tossing it in the laundry hamper and hoped in the shower taking a long hot shower. The steam felt so soothing to your tired muscles. You started to massage soap down your body over your breast. It sent a tingle down you to your core. It’s been a while since you’ve been able to tend to yourself and Yoongi has been looking extra good lately.

You touch your breast lightly and pull at your hardening nipples. You whine at the delicious pain but the pleasurable aftertaste. Ah’s leave your parted lips as you trail your hand lower to your core, but don’t touch it directly. You tease yourself gently circling your fingers at the edge your lips. The sensation makes you more eager. You imagine Yoongi’s fingers in place of yours. You imagine his long fingers playing with your thighs as he whispers sweet nothings to you. “Kitty, you’re so wet for me. Is this all for me?” He would ask in a deep voice that would only further on your drenched cunt to release its sweet juices. “Yes, It’s all for you. Only for you Yoongi,” you responded already feeling out of breath. He would purr in delight as you would feel the rumbles of his growl on your thigh as he would suck marks into your trembling inner thighs. You felt it was torturous to have him so close but so far even in your fantasy, so you glided your hand down your torso biting your lip in anticipation. You could imagine his head in between your legs eating you out like a three-course meal. But before you touch your throbbing clit you hear him whispering in your ear, “say my name Kitty. Say my name loudly like the good girl you are.” You moaned out arching your back off the tile and breathed out, “Yoongi, ugh, Yoongi please touch me.” You imagined the smirk he would give and how he would bring himself up to kiss your neck passionately marking his claim on your neck. Your fingers now reached your clit and the pleasure was immediate. You moaned out and increased the speed of your circling fingers. You pinched it and teased it between your fingers. You dipped into your hole and brought up your essence to rub your clit slower. The teasing didn’t end. You imagined him licking down your chest to your breast massaging the other free one. You were a mess at this point and you needed him to stretch you out with his cock. You imagined it before and even an accidental graze told you he wasn’t small. You licked your lips in anticipation as you inserted a finger in. Your lips were parted holding your breath feeling the stretch of just one finger. It’s been a while since you’ve played so the finger faced a bit of restraint. You pumped it in and out of you slowly to finally adding a second finger. The stretch was so good but not as good as he would feel inside of you. You curled your finger up hitting that spot that got you seeing stars. The whimpers came more rapidly and the moans more higher pitch. “Yoongi, it feels so good. Only you can make me feel this good. Ah!” You were getting close you could feel yourself pulsing around your own fingers. You speed up and with your other hand you rubbed your clit. It became too much to handle and it didn’t take long before you were screaming his name and coming undone. You grabbed a hold of the wall, you haven’t had that intense of an orgasm ever. You had to catch your breath laying back against the shower wall. You giggled to yourself with closed eyes and finished up your shower. You wrapped a towel around you and dried your hair with the blow drier. You tied it up in a lazy, messy bun and let your towel drop to change into Yoongi’s, now yours, oversized shirt and some leggings.

Yoongi and Namjoon walked into the café coming together from the studio where the rest of the guys were hanging out at. They normally would meet some Fridays and have a guy’s night. You usually worked late Friday, but today was the exception. They did their usual handshake and went to order coffee. They both got Americanos not being able to stand the sweet dessert drinks as much. When they finally sat down with the rest they asked him how you were doing. He felt a sudden urge of protectiveness and all the sudden became snappy at them, “she’s fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “Whoa, Yoongi, we just asked if she’s okay,” said Taehyung. He scoffed and took a drink of his Americano, he didn’t want to entertain them tonight. He wanted to go home, but it’s been a while since they’ve met so he stayed. They knew something was off but choose to brush off his rude behavior. They all went around talking about the usual, girls. They shared some vulgar stories, but Yoongi wasn’t listening, he was somewhere else. Jimin asked if anyone’s heat was coming in soon, spring was usually when the majority of when hybrids cycles happened annually. Yoongi was now listening in to this conversation now, his always started in the Summer like clockwork. Taehyung was talking big about how he got with a bunny hybrid recently, but he perked up with a wicked grin he asked a loud, “I wonder if cats give good head too.” All the guys gave a side eye to Yoongi, and he caught on to their stares immediately. “What?” he said looking up through his bangs. They all dramatically sighed and Namjoon finally spoke up addressing the obvious question. “Yoongi, haven’t you ever gotten..cozy with Y/N?” Yoongi’s eyes flashed gold, and they knew that they got to him. They all giggled, Jungkook questioned, “You have?” Yoongi flashed him a side eye and said, “No, her and I are best friends. Just best friends.” Everyone was rolling their eyes and Jimin commented, “come on, we all know here how much you guys like eachother. It’s so obvious the way you look at eachother.” Namjoon chimed in with a smirk, “he even calls her Kitty.” The whole table went wide eyed and then repeated the nickname erupting in laughter. Yoongi had enough harassment at this point, he got up out of his chair not even glancing back, “Bye Assholes.” They all laughed, they finally got under the dragon’s tough skin. They waved him goodbye and Jin even joked, “now go straight home sweet home young man! Straight to the misses!” Yoongi made it to the car and started the ignition and pulled away from the curve as fast as he could. “Is it really that obvious?”

You were laying on your bed propped on your side with your head in one of your hands. You had one leg pulled up towards you stabilizing your position. Your tail lazily swung behind you enjoying the peace. You had a textbook out with flashcards silently murmuring and repeating the information back. You had your headphones in tapping your fingers along your book as you skimmed to the rhythm. You didn’t hear Yoongi typing in the passcode or the jingling of his keys as he walked in. He took a look around to the dimly lit house, the only light on was the stove light over the premade food. He could smell the chicken fajitas even in the entryway. He made his way towards the pan and turned on the burner to get the food back up to pipping hot. He didn’t hear you, so he assumed you were asleep. He tried to be as quiet as possible and took his plate to the island counter and placed his food down. He went to grab his headphones and laptop out his back pack in the entryway and make final touches on his work while he ate. It wasn’t until one a.m. when he was content with his efforts for the night and started packing up. He washed his plate and picked up his back pack. He made his way down the hall and finally he caught it. Your scent, but it was laced with lust. His eyes turned gold the more he took in the citric honey scent. He let out a deep groan when he felt the sensation travel to his groin. He noticed your bedroom light was on still. He dropped his bag in the hall and went to push your already slightly ajar door open even further.

The scent potency increased the more he stepped into your room. You were still in the same position as earlier but now it translated different in his eyes. The dip of your waist, how your curves filled your leggings in perfectly and the soft rise and fall of your shoulders. He heard you mumbling but couldn’t make anything out. He was in a trance he could feel his tail swishing eagerly behind him, his horns standing tall in a way to show dominance and intent to make his prey submit. He slipped onto the bed behind you molding perfectly to you and buried his face in your neck. You were surprised none the less about to smack whomever it was, but you felt the familiar warmth and settled. Except this time his actions were different, Yoongi was never one to initiate any physical contact. He buried his head into your neck and started leaving open mouth kisses on your neck, which caused you to breathily call, “Yoongi…what, what are you doing?” He just deeply growled at the tone of your voice, your breathiness was doing things to him. He wanted you to call for him more. He brought one hand under your arm, the one propping up your head up, and laid it to rest under your jaw arching your neck for more access. You moved with the hand unsure of what was going on and not really wanting to reject the advances. He purred in content at your submission, “you smell so good Kitten.” You were about to protest at the nickname, but it just turned into a whine when he ran his other hand up and down your sides to then cupping your ass. You let out a yelp at his particularly hard squeeze, but it turned into a moan. “Oh, you like that Kitty?” he said squeezing it again and let down a hard smack to which you simply nodded in his hold. His rumbles got louder and he then he passionately started kissing your neck. The sound of his sloppy kisses and grunts were not making it easy on you. You were dripping at this point. He trailed his hand up your shirt tracing circles along the skin of your abdomen. He reached his hand further up brushing the bottom of your breast. He chuckled darkly, “No bra sweetheart? Tsk, tsk, such a naughty girl. Did you want to tease me? Hmm?” He made a bold move and groped at your breast and pinched your erect nipple. Low moans escaped you, there was so much stimulation going on and you didn’t want it to stop. He let go of your breast moving his hand lower and dug his hand into the dip of your hip and started grinding into you. You could feel his cock through your thin leggings and it felt even bigger than you’ve imagined. He would whimper out compliments about how soft you felt and how you were so good for him. You felt the hand on your hip inch closer and closer to your core, but that’s when you woke up from your lustful haze. You grabbed his wrist before he could go any further and turned to Yoongi. His hooded eyes, parted redden lips, gold eyes and erect horns told you he was driven by lust. They were glimmering from black to gold. You were so confused, you wanted him to continue but you had a feeling something was off. “Yoongi, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Yoongi stopped immediately everything he was doing, as if your actual words not driven with lustful words woke him up. He sensed your anxiety. He looked down at you in your compromising position with his hand almost over your mound and his other hand gripping your neck. God, you looked like sin.

It finally clicked with Yoongi. The wolf he fought off triggered his heat to come early. He needed to fight for dominance to claim you and it was kicked into over drive when competition came around. He retracted his hands away and backed away and off the bed. He rubbed his eyes to clear the gold, “I’m sorry Y/N. I don’t know what came over me…I should go this was a mistake. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” You were confused by his words. You wanted a clarification, you knew you wanted him to continue you needed his touch. Your underwear was sticking to you now. Yoongi was turning to leave but you called out to him, “Yoongi, please come back. Don’t leave!” You needed to know if he felt the same way you did. It was too late he was already across the hall in his bedroom with the door locked. You stood in your room quietly, shocked by how things happened so fast. You were done playing games with your feelings. It was now or never, so you marched your way across the hall and knocked on his door. “Yoongi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 01/10/2018: [Kitten's Little Flame Part 4](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169545137273/kittens-little-flame-part-4)


	5. Kitten's Little Flame Part 5 [Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M; Thematic elements and suggestive content

I will not hide behind my fear. I will not let rejection stop me from moving forward. I will choose to find the love I deserve. I will strive towards the dragon’s cave through the darkness and claim my treasure. He shall know my roar.

“Yoongi, please open the door.” You spoke softly in the darkened hallway, only to see bright light appear in orange hues from the doors clearance in odd intervals. You knocked and waited patiently for a few minutes. You hear soft footsteps and the lock clicked open, but the door didn’t. The feet shuffling continued echoing farther in the room before the bed creaked with him placing himself back in his spot at the edge. You breathed in and turned the cold, metal door knob in your hand. The door opened pouring warm light from your room into his, highlighting the clothing on the floor and then the man in waiting. The dragon at the edge of his bed sat with his head hung low and puffs of flames exiting his mouth with each deep sigh. His chest rose and fell heavily. You couldn’t stand to watch him sulk anymore and stepped into the room. You stood facing him with your hands behind your back slowly closing the door. The room was covered in darkness, but it was interrupted in three second intervals of red and orange flames leaving his agape mouth. He finally looks up towards you and through a plume of smoke leaving his nostrils his golden eyes stare at you. They have their own radiance in the darkness driven by the intensity within him. You don’t fear the challenging gaze, but with your own eyes you face it head on.

You take slow steps towards him with your bare feet trailing over the clothes on the floor of him room. Your heart is calm and steady. You lazily sway your hips side to side and swish your tail in behind you to let him know you are calm and unafraid.

You stopped right in front of him feeling the cloud of heat radiating off him. Your eyes never left his the whole time trying to read the reflections of gold. He had his head arched back elongating his neck looking up at you. You raised your hand and delicately traced it along his right horn caressing your knuckles along it. You chuckled lightly when you saw a shiver physically shake its course through Yoongi. He groaned softly with an audible “ugh”, and a puff of smoke snuck its way out of him. You spoke softly afraid to break the fragile tension, “Yoongi, I have something important to tell you.” He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of your gentle touch. He opened them when he was losing self-control to your touch and grabbed your wrist, “No, I’m not safe right now. I don’t want to take advantage of you. I can’t ruin our friendship for…going into heat.” You take in his deep gravelly voice but gently take his hand grabbing your wrist and place it next to him in resting position. He looked up at you and spoke again this time stuttering, “The wolf scent all over you… the other week must’ve triggered my heat to come earlier. I-I want to do things to you that no best friend should. I didn’t want this to happen this way.” He stops himself before he confesses his earnest feeling. You went back to the caressing his horns and spoke softly, “Yoongi. I asked you to listen not speak.” He sighed with an even bigger flame leaving him, you could tell he was irritated at this point. He was holding back a beast urging him to take you right then and there.

“Look, I’m going to make this as simple as possible,” you took a deep breath in yourself, “I like you Yoongi, a lot. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I need you in my life, so if you don’t like me back that’s okay, but just don’t leave me.” You were getting choked up thinking about Yoongi leaving you. “I know you’re my best friend, but I want to share the rest of my life with my best friend. Not just as a friend–but as my lover.” The same hand caressing his horn trailed down to cup his chin to look directly at you with no hesitation in your gaze you spoke again, “I love you.”

Yoongi could feel the flame in his chest erupting into a roar by the end of your confession. You loved him back. He let it set in for a moment not believing this is real, but just a fantasy from his heat. He would wake up with an erection and it would all go back to normal; but it wasn’t. He then raised his hand to grip on the back of your thigh and squeezed it. He loved how soft you felt and how his hands filled with your curves. He parted his lips trailing his tongue across his bottom lip and then looked up to you with a smug smirk. You knew it was no more hesitation and tip toeing around eachother from this point on. He stood up from the edge of the bed and you took a few steps back with an “oh” slipping you with the sudden movements. He grabbed your hips with his hands and brought you towards him quickly shifting one hand to under your chin to bring you into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Heat immediately ran though your body as if it coursed through your veins. You moaned at the overwhelming touch. You felt like you were burning from the inside out with his powerful touches. You found a break in the make out but as soon as you opened your mouth he brought his tongue out to explore yours. He tasted the inside of your mouth and found the honey he’s been craving. The sweet taste of you seemed endless and only got more intense with every touch. He was groaning and growling in appreciation and in his mind repeating, “my mate, mine.” You placed your hands on his shoulders to pull him away from you and turned your head to the side to avoid his searing kisses. He didn’t mind, it gave him access to your jaw and neck. He lapped and gave wet, open kisses that turned into intentional markings along your neck. You were trying to get words out, but just airy moans left your mouth. You could feel your panties struggling to keep all the moisture in. You were fighting against your own sounds at this point when he gripped a handful of your ass in one hand and squeezed. This time you couldn’t hold back and arched your chest towards him and let your head fall back slightly in a throaty moan. He was living for the sounds coming from you, he wanted to cherish this more before he just took you like the good kitty you’ve been.

You grabbed onto his shirt tightly in your fist and placed one hand at the back of his neck. You dug your hand into his thick hair and pulled him away from you. He gave a loud snarl clearly upset that you pulled him away. You only gripped tighter commanding him to focus. “Yoongi, I need to know… do you like me too? I can’t do this if you don’t feel the sam-,“ a squeal escaped you as he spanked your ass hard. You were in shock by his interruption. He repeated the action once more but rubbed the tender flesh in reward. Taking cue and repeating the same thing back to you in your earlier monologue, “I’m only going to make myself clear once, so listen well. I love you Y/N.” He made the move to inch closer to your ear and nibbled on your earlobe slightly. You were whining at the sting from his sharp canines, but were rewarded with a soothing lick from his tongue. He continued, “I have for a long time, so don’t question it anymore and let me make you purr kitty.” Even though you weren’t expecting his cheesy comment it just made you more excited, he loved you back.

With a sudden movement you were pushed against the door and he was back in the crook of your neck. He made sure to taste you from your sternum all the way to your ear. He was getting impatient with your shirt blocking his pathway and took the collar of your shirt between his teeth and with his hand he pulled the seams in opposite directions. “Yoongi!” Before any more protest could escape you, he was kissing you passionately again. Your tongues fought for dominance but ultimately, he won. The withered, fringed sides of your t-shirt hung carelessly at your side exposing your bare chest fully to him. The cold air and the lust within you caused your nipples to harden. You were completely submitting to him body and soul. He concentrated heat to his hands and moved one of them to your hips, and the mere contact sent shivers up your spine causing more breathy sounds to come out. He grazed his hands to the back of your knee and lifted to wrap you around him. He placed himself in between you and you could feel it; you felt the large bulge in his pants as it brushed your thigh then your mound. You felt like you were drooling at this point, but your agenda changed when his other hand came to grope your breast. He pinched and massaged the flesh pulling back to look at you. Your moisten parted lips were opening in closing with each pinch in pleasure and your neck was blossoming in red and purple marks. He was more than pleased. He wanted to tease you a bit, “My, my, Kitten you look so delicious right now. You’re making such pretty sounds for me. Are they only for me?” You were shocked by his dirty words, they were only things of your fantasy, but they were coming to life.

You whined when you felt your panties soak through staining your leggings. You were sure it was leaking onto his thigh that was up against your core unmoved. “Yes, I’m yours Yoongi. Only yours. Please make me yours!” A possessive growl left his throat only bringing both hands to your chest wanting to evoke more from you. You wrapped your leg onto the back of his thigh securing it tightly against him. You gripped at his forearms and started rotating your hips on his thigh in slow rotations teasing him and yourself. It gave you a delicious friction as you looked at him through hooded eyes and gave him what he wanted.

More.

You licked your lips slowly and seductively before you started, “Please baby, touch me more. I need you to show me what you got. Only you can make me this wrecked, ugh, can’t you feel it?” He was growling deep in his throat, you hit the sweet spot with the words he wanted, no needed, to hear. He went to work his lips down your neck but trailed both hands to the back of your knees. He lifted and pushed you against the wall with your legs straddling he waist. He was faced with your breast and went to trail his lips down your breast just skimming the skin with his lips. He brought a nipple into his mouth and sucked while rolling his tongue in unison. He rutted into you slowly mimicking your rotations from earlier. You were sweating from the heat he emitted also how much he turned you on. “You’re mine, Kitty.” You were drowning and fast in the pleasure. His bulge was grinding against your engorged clit. You were moaning his name in his ear and you were griping at the back of his neck. The contrast between the cold door and his hot body made you arch into his mouth the more he groped and sucked at your breast.

He couldn’t take it anymore your scent in the air he could taste it. He lifted you off the door and walked you over to the bed. You were marking his neck with your own claim. He was yours. He groaned and shivered at your tentative open-mouthed kisses. He laid you down and matched your hips into his and grinded down into you craving more of you and the friction between your bodies. “When I’m done with you Kitty you will be filled with my scent.” His cock was straining in his pants, but he wanted to taste you directly. He trailed his hand into your leggings and skimming the edge of your panties and dipped two fingers into your folds. He pulled them back out and put them in his mouth. He sucked and licked the two fingers until they were clean and removed them with a pop. A shivering growl left him before he opened his eyes half hooded. You were shocked but so turned on by his possessive actions. You were purring loudly at this point and breathing shallowly. “Mm, Kitty you taste like cream. Can I have more?” You nodded meekly, slightly embarrassed by your eagerness. He smirked at your sudden coyness but went to kiss your stomach and breast as he slipped his thumb into your leggings and panties and began slipping them down your legs. He slipped them to your knees but then backed away out of your hips and pulled your legs up and the leggings off with them. He held onto both legs with one hand before he let them slip to either side of him and spread you open for him. You could feel his nails digging into your skin knowing bruises would be there later, but you didn’t care. Your hand went over to cover your mound and your face even darkened further into a burgundy blush. The intimacy of your actions finally kicking in. You were squirming slightly but Yoongi stopped your movements placing himself back between your hips and came to tower over you. He was still fully clothed with you completely undressed under him. He kissed you gently, and longingly to ease your tension. You brought your hands back up to his neck and tangled your fingers in his hair brushing against his horns. He wrapped his tail around your thigh to keep them open. He lowered himself onto his elbows and turned to speak into your ear, “Y/N. I love you, please don’t be shy in front of me. I want to see all of you as much as I want to show you all of me.” He bit your earlobe, “I want to taste you so bad, your scent drives me crazy,” he spoke with ruts from his hips. You whimpered at the friction and nodded, “Please, Yoongi.” He grinned against your neck and placed short kisses and came back to his towering stance. He kissed down your chest to the top of your hipbone. He settled in between your legs and began marking your inner thighs lacing his arms around your hips to rest on your breast teasing them. You were gone, lost in the simple pleasure and he hasn’t even started yet. You were saying his name, but he hushed you and asked for patience.

He finally made contact with a gentle kiss to your clit, but that all went out the window when he finally got a taste. He couldn’t handle being gentle anymore. He licked a long strip up and then back down and into your leaking source. He sucked and lapped encouraging more sounds from you. He used his fingers to part your folds and went back to sucking roughly at your clit. You were arching off the sheets gripping at them with your claws. The purrs intensified and stopped suddenly when he inched a finger in you. “You’re doing so well for me Kitty.” He began thrusting it in and out of you to let you get used to the stretch of one. When he felt you relax he added another, then another. You weren’t sure you were breathing with how fast he was thrusting and sucking at your clit. You could feel the tension building fast. He curled his fingers up in a come-hither motion stroking that spot that took you to the finish line. You warned Yoongi only to not complete it and came. You were singing his name in a mantra as you came down form your high. He was still helping you through the orgasm, but you had to stop him by pushing him away from oversensitivity. When he came back up to his knees you were sure it was an incubus sitting in front of you. The glistening essence around his lips were licked away and he raised a brow at you, “Mine.” You were breathing shallowly but extended your arm out to him to bring him down to you. He obliged and kissed you passionately tasting yourself.

You ran your hand under his shirt feeling his stomach and lightly toned abs. You were moaning into the kiss and tugging at the hem for him to remove it. He sat up and tore it off him tossing it along with the other clothing on the floor. You sat up on your elbows and ran your hand down his chest and rested it over his bulge. You kneaded it feeling the length under his jeans. He was grunting with the squeeze but took your wrist in his hand to stop you. He removed his jeans and boxers off in one tug. His hard, redden length slapped his stomach and began stroking it watching your reaction. He pinched the underside and the head squeezing more precum out coating his length. You reached out to touch him, but he pulled away and said, “next time love.” You were blushing at the thought of next time. He went rummaging in his side drawer for a condom, but you stopped him when you let him know you were on the pill. You were embarrassed by your forward statement and turned away from facing him. He crawled back on the bed over you and kissed you. He looked into your eyes cupping your cheek, “I’m clean I promise. Are you sure you want to do this?” You nodded, but he wanted a verbal answer, so you responded, “Yoongi, please–fuck me.”

He fell to your side and placed you halfway on him lying on his side, you were unsure what he was doing but he hushed you again, “I’m continuing from earlier.” Oh, you got it then when he started rutting against your ass. He turned your head to him and started kissing you slowly but passionately. His other arm was placed under your head and his hand came to grip your hand and intertwin your fingers. He lifted your leg to drape it behind his waist and licked his fingers to rub your clit. You were already wet, but he wanted to be cautious. He moved his face to rest against your temple and began dragging his cock along your folds. You were whimpering and with your free hand clutching at his bicep you readied yourself. “I’m going to put it in now Y/N,” you nodded with closed eyes waiting for the stretch.

He pushed into your entrance slowly stopping when he was halfway and rubbed your clit in the process. He was growling lowly, “Shit, your so tight Kitty.” When you relaxed he was able to push himself fully in and you both sighed at the sensation. You both sat there for a moment and he was kissing your forehead telling you how good you were for him. He was so big that it hurt initially when he put it in but now the pain turned into searing pleasure. You squeezed his bicep to let him know it was okay to move now. He moved his hand to support under your knee and brought it up and into his chest. He started thrusting into you slowly but then that quickly changed to pounding into you. You were a moaning mess his cock was hitting your spot every time. He was grunting and groaning into your temple. He released his hold onto your intertwined hands and began groping at your breast. You arched your back off the bed when the sensations were all too much. He was pounding and thrusting into you until you felt like the tension was building again. “Yoongi, I’m going to come.” He stopped and you whined in protest looking to him with a pout. He just laughed at your clear protest, but he lowered your leg and pulled out of you. You asked what he was doing but he just smacked your butt again and rolled you flat onto your stomach. He got up behind you and started kneading your ass cheeks, “I’ve never told you this but you have a great ass. I’ve always wanted to just bite it.” So he did, he bit your butt and left his fang indentions as proof. You yelled at him and smacked his arm, again just causing him to laugh. He pulled your hips up to him and centered you to him. He stroked your tail eliciting a shiver out of you and you called to him, “Yoongi, please put your cock back in me. Please, Yoongi.” How could he reject that kind of offer? He ran his cock up and down your folds collecting the lubrication and shoved it back in. The sudden entrance made you yelp but then you rested your forehead on the mattress. The feeling of him filling you up perfectly was overwhelming.

Yoongi was having a hard time not coming already, the way you were calling his name, the way your tight walls would clench him, everything about you was driving him closer to the edge. He wanted this to last, but he was sure he wouldn’t. He kept pounding into you and eventually when you started warning him you were going to come he brought himself flat against your back and rubbed your clit. He was rubbing you and cooing, “come for me Kitty, come all over my cock. Let me feel you Kitten.” You couldn’t hold it in anymore and came harder than before. You were sure you blacked out for a few seconds before you felt his last thrust and your walls were painted white. He stuttered against you with the intensity of his orgasm. He was huffing out flames and stabilizing himself on your perched hips. You slipped down onto the mattress breathless and his cum was dripping out of your cunt. He regained his self quickly and ran to the bathroom to grab a wettened wash cloth. You were still so out of it and didn’t realize that he was cleaning you up until he tossed the rag somewhere. You reached out to him and he crawled into bed next to you pulling you into his chest. You were so content you couldn’t imagine a more perfect feeling. You were giggling when Yoongi pulled back with a raised brow to look at you in question. “I’m just so happy. I can’t believe it. I love you Yoongi,” you said to him and kissed him hard catching him off guard. He kissed you back with equal vigor and when you broke he mumbled, “I love you too Y/N.” You both stayed in eachothers arms and fell asleep.

Yoongi woke to an empty bed. He felt the sheets next to him and they were cold. Worry laced him, what if you regretted everything, what if it was all a dream? He got out of bed and put on sweat pants before leaving the room. He heard music coming form the Kitchen and walked to it with a heavy heart. He came to the entrance of the kitchen and you turned around with flour on your face smiling. “Morning, love!” He knew that everything was alright, that you loved him, and he loved you. You stepped away from the stove and pulled him to dance with you to the same playlist you played every morning. You were hopping around, and he couldn’t help but laugh at your bizarre moves. If he could wake up to this every morning for the rest of his life, then that’s exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

With you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 01/14/2018: [Kitten's Little Flame Part 5 [Final]](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169723110543/kittens-little-flame-part-5-final)


	6. Kitten's Little Flame Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M; intercourse, impregnation kink, pregnancy (illusion to birth), D/S themes, unprotected sex, cunnilingus.

“I swear to God Yoongi, if you don’t hold my hand right now—Ahhh!” The sweat was dripping down your temples like a personal waterfall.

Yoongi was normally the domineering person in the relationship, but the growl in your voice was more threatening than anything he could produce. “Doctor, how much longer before—,” he looked over to his wife with a strained smile, “before I end up sacrificing my hand to the goddess of fertility.” The doctor chuckled lightly before another bout of contractions passed and his hand was turning purple from the way you squeezed it tight. The spacing between your contractions were shortening to five minutes intervals, time was closing in.

You rested your perspiring forehead against your tangled hands, breathing hotly against him, “I’msorryforsnappingatyou.”

He caressed and smoothed down your sticky hair, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re doing so well Kitty. Almost there, okay?” You nodded softly against his hand and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss against your hair.

You pulled back looking at him with half-lidded eyes smiling softly, before your face contorted unsightly and you were bawling out again, “Ahhhh!”

.

.

.

For the thousandth time today he adjusted his slipping glasses on the bridge of his nose, grumbling under his breath as small spurts of flames followed the notions of stress. To say that his day has been a long one, was a complete understatement.

All he has ever wanted to do was produce, but he found himself attending the business aspect of his company, Big Hit Entertainment. He’s been working in the studio and in conference meetings non-stop the past few weeks. He’s only come home twice in that time, and each time you weren’t home. It never felt like home without you there; maybe that’s why he didn’t stay long when you weren’t there. Even if he played that playlist that you’ve never updated since college, it still doesn’t sound the same without you.

Seven years went by in a blink of an eye, and things have changed immensely. You both graduated from college. You went past your Bachelor of Science in Nursing to become a RN, then stuck with education until you proudly walked across a stage as a certified NP. You still worked for the same hospital you interned in, but now you were the one commanding the nursing team in the ER.

Yoongi sized the opportunity after graduation to find a name for himself within the music industry. The industry flipped from physical to digital and the popularity of record stores was only for the niche. Slowly, but surely, your parent’s business was set to burn out and die with Celine Dion cassettes. Yoongi seized the opportunity and came up with a compromise to keep the music alive while pursuing his passion. He convinced your parents to switch over Big Hit Records to Big Hit Entertainment. In he compromise he would take over the role of CEO, while your parents were investors allowing them still to have control of the company.

He promised to not let them down, and that’s what he did. He built up Big Hit Entertainment from the ground up. He used the alias Suga whenever he produced. He pulled on different artists, who now had big names that were plastered on billboards. His best friend and investor, Namjoon, didn’t do music much anymore, but he kept a studio just for him. The company became something to be reckoned with, a name that spread itself to international waters.

The company, of course, was monumental to him but the most memorable event was finally being able to call you his wife. He can remember the day you said yes, to the day you said I do as if it was yesterday. He even kept a photo of the whole family on his desk.

He walked through the empty hallway, his slides clunking against his heel sluggishly until he reached his condo on the fifteenth floor. He punched in the keycode once, but it beeped red at him as he pushed five instead of two. Grumbling the number code out to himself he typed it in carefully before the door finally unlocked and he pulled it open.

The house was dark, except for a night light plugged in the hallway. He let out a deep breath, almost like a whine, and a wisp of smoke escaped from a suppressed wave of heat. He was hoping he’d catch you before you left for work, since you texted him earlier you wouldn’t be going to work until late tonight. It was still “early” in the evening, earlier than your normal schedule so he figured you must’ve had an emergency call in.

He shucked off his shoes into the cabinet and walked down the hall with motives to eat something, anything, but slumping onto the couch sounded like a better investment. The further into the condo he walked he smelled it, or rather whom the strong scent was emitting from. The scent was like a dirty gym sock that sat at the bottom of a locker for God knows how long. He plugged his nose and breathed shallowly and softly exhaled before he flipped a light switch on to take in the creature that laid sprawled out on the couch.

The worn-out gym sock was lying face down on the couch. Your shoulder blades eased up and down gently with your deep breathing. He dropped his bags against edge of the couch with a soft thud. He draped his jacket over the back of a couch, but his wife’s ears didn’t twitch, nor did your tail swish. He knelt next to you, gently swiping away tendrils of hair that curtained your face.

You shivered at the touch, a mewl escaping your pressed lips as you sought out the warmth. He huffed a chuckle as he pulled his hand back, rolling up his sleeve to literally to pull an old trick out of it. He held up his left hand, concentrating heat to his palm until it radiated a soft, warm light traveling along each digit. He slowly lowered his palm gently placing it on your back, smoothing up and down.

Subconsciously a bass timbre of purrs resonated through your torso as your muscles relaxed one by one at his soothing touch. He began kneading your muscles, pressing in deeper each rotation.

These past weeks arguably have been more stressful for you. You’ve been taking on longer shifts with the flu season on ramped, effecting nearly a quarter of the staff at the hospital, yet you still make sure Yoongi is still taken care of. You surprised him at the studio with homemade food and a duffle bag of clothing, along with a healthy share of affection. He honestly doesn’t know what he would do without you, his best friend, his wife… his Kitty.

You remained complacent, enjoying the massage, but when he massaged your shoulders things changed. Something he’s never heard before, or even knew you could do, tickled his ears as it melted his heart. A small meow left your glossy lips as he reached a knot. He felt something stir in his stomach at the dulcet sound, so pressed again in hopes to hear it again. The meow turned into a breathy moan. His tail’s scales rippled as it flicked behind him with each sound, and more than his heart was twitching in excitement.

He wanted to hear more of those sounds, and without realizing it he was greedily leaning in further to you. He nuzzled his nose against your neck grazing his lips until they meet your human ear, leaving light kisses around the edge. Your feline ears twitched at the petal like touches, eventually the purrs ruptured out into small giggles left. He could help but follow along with laughing softly as his warm breath tickling your ear.

You whined in protest as you slowly turned onto your side facing your husband. You blinked twice to register the dragon hovering over you with his pink lips pouty and glasses shading his slit eyes. You always liked how he looked in glasses, something about it gave him this automatic air of confidence. His horns based near him temples stemming back were a glossy black. You cupped his cheek in thanks, booping his nose lazily in a soft giggle, then pushed yourself upright.

You breathed in deeply, then let yourself slump forward until you were resting your forehead on Yoongi’s shoulder. In a rough, unintentionally sultry voice you spoke against his collarbone, “Welcome home Yoongi.” A breathy laugh escaped him at your pathetic tone as his arms came around you to pull you into his lap. He resituated himself so you sat on his crossed legs in his embrace.

You nuzzled into his neck tracing your nose up and down taking in his familiar masculine scent. It was so nice having familiarity and regaining a sense of a sound foundation just being near him again.

“Rough day?” He asked lowly as he smoothed his hands up and down your back. You didn’t respond verbally just nodded against his neck. He held on tightly, despite the apparent smell of patients on you, as he released one arm around you to reach over to his bags. Your ears twitched at the sound, peering from the corner of your eye. He grabbed a black gift bag handing it towards you, “This is for you.”

You sat back in his lap leaning against the couch taking the bag from him, but you were hesitant to open the bag. You side eying him, “It’s not my birthday and not a holiday,” a heavy pause, ”did I forget our anniversary? No, that’s in June, then what—.”

He laughed placing the bag in front of you. “This is just for being you.”

He stared at the gift, fiddling with the strings gently as if they’d break, you looked up suddenly with glossy eyes, “Thank you Yoongi.”

You looked down again not truly believing he would give you a gift, not that he’s wasn’t a tentative husband, you just never wanted or expect anything from him. He was perfect the way he was.

He tipped your chin up chastely kissing you, “You never voice your wants or desires. You always look out for me and take good care of me. I should give back and show you how much I appreciate you. I appreciate you my adorable wife.” You looked back down at the gift, attempting to conceal he blush flourishing.

He leaned in closer to find your lips, a thousand more things on his mind he wants to say but don’t quite justify themselves in words.

“Yoon—ouff!” You suddenly whipped upwards in realization, smacking his jaw with your head. The pain was immediately and sharp. You both yelped and groaned in pain, “I’m sorry Yoongi!” You immediately check him for any cuts, regressing into your nurse mode, but you knew at worst it was going to bruise.

He rubbed his chin, pouting like a child, “Wear it for me after you shower, then I’ll forgive you.”

You leaned forward peppering kisses all over his chin working your way around to his cheeks, nose, and eyelids. His face scrunched up, his gums and teeth flashing at the adoration. He loved it, even if he protested initially. He changed the topic once he realized you probably couldn’t wear it for him tonight, “Don’t you have work to go back to?”

You sat back in his lap, smoothing a thumb over his chin, “No, I worked earlier today, emergency call, so I have the night off and don’t have to go in tomorrow.” You glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the cable box catching your eye and you gasped, “Oh, it’s so late, I didn’t cook anything for dinner. Let me make dinner! Yoongi, go take a shower.” You bolted off his lap to the kitchen taking things out the fridge for dinner.

He was left in his spot reaching out to you, he wanted to pursue a different agenda, preferably with less clothing but he was a patient man. He got up with a grunt and walked away rubbing his jaw, his tail between his legs and throat glowing in intervals with his rumbles under his breath.

You made dinner, nibbling as you cooked and by the time he sat down you apologized for getting full on tasting. You served him a plate, swiping the gift off the couch and headed towards your shared bedroom without another word.

He stood by the counter with the steaming plate, his black joggers hung low on his hips. He purposely came out dressed like that and his second attempt was foiled as you wiggled away from him. His tail swished through his pants smacking the cabinet doors. He took the moist hand towel from his shoulders and used both hands to vigorously rub it on his hair. His impatience was getting the best of him as the towel got stuck on his horns draping itself over his face like a clothing line. He blew a raspberry directed at the damp fabric that blew it up only to fall back like a whip. He tossed the towel then picked up his plate and obediently went to the dining table before he caused himself any more problems.

You scurried to your room, setting the present down on the bathroom counter, then you began stripping of the filthy scrubs. You soaked and scrubbed maybe a bit more than necessary, but to your feline nose the scent of others was still on your skin. You dried yourself and wrapped the fluffy, white towel around yourself following your nightly routine.

You pulled the present towards you, tilting the bag to ogle at the luxurious gift bag itself. The feeling tumbling in your stomach was odd, but the butterflies you still get because of Yoongi erupted like a winter migration. The delicate tissue peeking out was almost too precious to disturb, but killing curiosity was your second nature.

You tugged out the ornamental paper, pulling out the first item inside. Your jaw nearly dislodged itself as you fully pulled it out, testing the almost water like soft fabric in between your fingers. It was gorgeous, something you’d never buy that’s for sure, but it was a simple, deep V-neck night gown that had its edges rimmed with delicate lace. You pulled out one more piece that had your jaw unhinging further. You held up the black G-string next to the gown completing the full set of sexy, black lingerie.

It was kind of embarrassing the way the lacy fabric played with the idea of faux privacy and would reveal everything teasingly. You’ve never worn lingerie before, nothing this fancy or seductive at least. Will this look good on you?

You bit on your lower lip, if this was what Yoongi wanted to see you in, and he went out of his way to pick this out for you, you were going to swallow any complaints and wear it. His words from earlier rang in your ears, “I appreciate you my adorable wife.” The last word recalling itselves with emphasis as you covered your face with the garments to conceal a reoccurring blush.

You dropped your towel and pulled the underwear up your legs, the back just falling under your tail the side bands arched over your hips to give your back a nice, feminine shape. You slipped on the slip over your head, careful of your ears, and the light fabric teased your skin with its softness. You looked in the mirror, dazed at how risqué it looked over you as it curved and fell to emphasis different parts of you.

Yoongi courtesy wouldn’t go to waste.

The small table top lamp on the side of the table played to your allurance. The moonlight played along into this game of seduction casting shadows just right for you. The aftermath of the shower relaxed all your muscles, and the light amount of lotion you lathered made your skin feel like velvet. Surprisingly you were feeling awake, the adrenaline and anticipation of Yoongi’s reaction was running high in your veins.

However, no matter how sensual the lights were making you feel, the onslaught of nerves found a way to counteract the point seduction.

You crawled onto the bed, your knees following where your hands dipped into the soft comforter. You sat back on your heels, the position opening up your hips, a small victory towards relaxation. You gripped the comforter, taking a deep breath and letting go. This wasn’t the first time Yoongi was seeing you nude, or nearly nude, but it felt like it was the first time all over again. Your fingers tantalized against your knees, shyly pulling their way up toying with the lace hem of the slip admiring the handiwork of the piece.

“Kitty, are you asleep?” Yoongi called from the hallway.

You heard his feet padding against the tile of the hallway flooring as he approached your shared room. You looked over your shoulder as the door opened, “I’m still awake Yoongi.”

Yoongi stopped in his tracks and stood in the doorway as he took in your figure. He stood there with a blank stare only focused on you. His gaze couldn’t decide where to land, the supple curve of your hip or the way your lips pouted slightly at his lack luster reaction. He hummed deeply into a groan, emitting a soft glow from his neck and nostrils.

He was quiet as he approached you, but his eyes never wandered from you. “Yoongi?” You questioned clutching onto the hem of the gown.

He sat behind you sighing deeply before he hunched over with his head in his hand. He breathed heavily an unexpected amount of smoke followed.

Your hands naturally went to cover your chest, feeling self-conscious and you turned towards the headboard. You mustered up something to cut through the silence, “Oh, is it—you don’t—like it?” You were disappointed with his reaction, mostly because he went out of his way to pick it out and yet he didn’t like how it looked.

His eyebrows raise to his hairline, “No! No! I—I love it. Its,” he sighs heavily, biting his lips as he took your backside in, “look I’m sorry, but this isn’t what I bought you. I think the cashier gave me the wrong bag. I bought you a silk slip with silk shorts”

You turned around and looked up at him feeling like someone struck a gong next to you, “Oh, okay. Well—uhm, that’s okay. Don’t apologize, its not your fault. I still am happy that you thought of me. I’ll just change out of this then, so you can return it.” You gave his hand a soft squeeze with an understanding smile.

You got one foot off the bed before he tugged on your arm and pulled you back onto the bed. On an abrupt exhale you released all air in your lungs as your back crashed into his front, landing you into his lap. The dragon secured his treasure back in his arms. His moves were unexpected as you turned to face the man whose face was still stoic.

His face angled down towards you. The dim lighting in the room eclipsing a silhouette over his face, only the glowing gold flickering in his eyes reflected as his pupils silted like a feline. Although moments ago he was wilted into slumber on the couch, he felt instincts bubbling in his stomach seeing you so coy in his embrace. His warm chest melted you to him.

If he couldn’t hear your heart thumping, he could now, “Yoongi?”

His hands snaked around to adjust you in his lap, so you were perpendicular to him. His hands rested near your breast and draped over your thigh securely. He dipped down nuzzling your temple as he angled your head so he could indulge in the sweet scent lingered in your neck. Your ears fell back tail twitching against his thigh as his warm breath tickled against you. His voice was low disrupting his fire chamber in his throat, so every word he spoke carried heat. “Don’t take it off, that’s my job.”

He pressed three chaste kisses against your neck before taking your jaw in one of his hands, turning your face so you were eye to eye. He let his eyes trail down, taking in the way the semi-transparent fabric really didn’t leave much to the imagination. Growls rumbled in his throat as he groaned, “All this just for me, my precious wife is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

He swept in licking at the seam of your lips before chasing your lips in passion. His hand tangled in your hair as you braced yourself by latching onto his shoulders. In between gasp he would twirl your tongues together, his dictating the direction and pace. He was taking his time tasting you, feeling the velvet of your lips against his.

Another thing that has changed over the years is Yoongi’s physique. He took up basketball, an old past time he’s revisited, and boxing. His once thin frame has leaned out, his thighs have picked up mass and his strength was no longer something to be overlooked.

He sat up with you cradled in his arms and he turned around and tossed you on the bed as if you weighed as much as a feather.

You yelped as you felt the zero-gravity effect before you bounced softly on the dense comforter. He crawled onto the bed, his broad shoulders caging you in. Your eyes were drawn into the expanse of his chest and abs his scale tail whipping seductively behind him. Just looking at him you almost forgot how to breath.

His tongue dance around his lips as he glanced you over before his lips found yours again, his lips pulling and pushing against yours. He hovered over you, his thigh grazing yours as he moved down to your neck. You moaned when he sucked at sensitive skin. He worked his way downwards kissing your sternum and following down your cleavage until he was at the distal of your sternum. He eyed your hardened nipples with a predatorial stare, peeking kisses around the flesh of your breast. The sensation of the mesh and his lips brushing your skin was delicious. When he made it to your nipples and took it a bud into his mouth you were arching slightly into him. Your hips raised, grazing his and he groaned against you. His other hand came up to tease the neglected one. You tangled a hand in his hair urging him to continue.

He was becoming tired of tasting fabric and wanted to taste your skin as he began tugging at the deep plunge of the slip.

You hear the fabric whining as he was ripping it, “Yoongi! No, you’re not ripping this! It’s expensive.”

He smirked and continued to rip the once beautiful slip in half down the center, “No return policy I guess.” You wanted to roll your eyes because it seemed to turn into a kink of some sort for him to tear apart your clothing. Good thing a majority of your wardrobe was scrubs, not Gucci.

Your eyes widened as his fingers pushed aside your panties and they slicked up and down your slit collecting your arousal. He admired the way you squirmed under him, a view he never got tired of. He passed over your clit playing with your folds and just skimming the rim of your entrance. His teasing was putting you on edge, “Yoongi, please.”

His other hand was smoothing over your navel. He long fingers teased further wanting to bring you to a point of begging, “What do you want baby girl? Do you want me to fill you up? Fill you up with my cum until it pouring out of you?”

He leaned down, lowering himself until he was even with your glistening folds. You gasped leading into continuous moans as your hips strained at his tentative licks savoring each part of you. He hummed deep in his throat, pleased at the sweet nectar that dripped from you. The vibrations from his gusto tickled through you and all the way up your inner thigh, as he completely immersed himself between your legs.

You were calling out his name as he ate you out passionately, caressing each piece of flesh with his tongue until it was puffing with lust. It was almost too much, the way the pleasure was hot and livid against you with his fervent tongue. He knew your body like the back of his hand, he avoided your clit as he worked his way around it until you’ve built yourself up to a certain pitch in your pleas and calls to him. He grinned taking in how soaked you were, “Look at you, you’re soaking the sheets Kitty.” He dove in to your clit suckling at the nub, twirling the sensitive flesh with his tongue before taking it into his mouth as he wrapped his lips around it.

He pulled a hand away that was securing your hips tightly to the bed and began swirling around your entrance with his index. The long digit slipped in with ease as he worked it in into you. Your thighs tensed at the intrusion, but he smoothed at your skin a silent plea to relax for him. He was making sure you felt how much he loved you in how he took his time each move. Your muscles were quivering, and you moaned as he worked a second finger in you. His movements were calculated and precise feeling at that rough patch that he knew would get you there, “All for me.”

You were barely hanging on, the sounds alone of him slurping at you combined with his inquisitive fingers were so lewd and sinful it was putting you on edge. The fluidity of how his masterful tongue and fingers were working against you was only making you want more. You were keening like a madwoman, hungry for release, however, you didn’t want it to end here. You untangled your hands from the sheets and into his hair, steading on the base of his horns as you panted out, “Yoongi—wait, I’m—‘m going to come if you don’t—.”

He smirked taking a tentative lick as his half-lidded golden eyes met yours staring back in determination. He continued his ministrations, “Come Kitty, I want you soaking wet before I slid into this cunt. I want you good and stretched for me. Can you come for me?” He pressed his fingers back in, slowly thrusting at an angle so that each time he rubbed against your g-spot, then picked up pace until your wetness was making sloshing sounds.

It was so much at one time, you whined loudly as your body trembled with the oncoming build up. It wasn’t long before he picked up pace cooing at you that you were doing so well. The building finally snapped and your core clenched around his fingers, thighs collapsing around him in an intense release. He pushed your legs apart a growl of excitement making a shudder roll up your spine as he continued his motions, working you through your orgasm.

When you opened your eyes, the dragon was still lapping at your treasure. He could never get enough of your golden release on his tongue, if he could he’d eat you out until you’d pass out. You wiggled away gently, but he didn’t allow you to pull away from his grasp or tongue until he was sure he took in every drop, then reluctantly pull away.

He crawled back up you like a snake as he took in the marks that were blossoming across your body and the glistening remnants of his saliva trails. He felt proud, a sight he truly enjoyed, as you were halfway from being wrecked. He purred in delight as he kissed you intensely, you could taste yourself on his tongue. He moved his way up kissing your ears poking out from your hair as it splayed across the bedding. The brushes were so delicate and nurturing that it sent a shiver down your spine.

However, he stopped abruptly when he took in a deep inhale catching a scent that wasn’t his or yours, “You still smell like others darling, I don’t like that. You should smell like me, and only me. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to smell like me for weeks.“

You whined at his dirty words, just the implications of what he was going to do was renewing the wetness between your legs. His nostrils dilated picking up on the arousal, overpowering the faint scent of patients. You looked down taking in the hard bulge twitching in his pants. You reached and cupped him over his sweats, squeezing gently over his member and balls. His back curled, his sharp canines exposed at the onslaught of pleasure. Against his desire for you to wrap your soft lips around him he groaned out, “I just want you to relax Kitty, let me take care of you.”

You nodded, pecking his lips as you moved up to tug at the waistband of the joggers. You wanted to see him and feel the heavy weight of his length against your folds. You needed to feel him inside you, despite the orgasm just moments ago.

He chuckled at your eagerness, but he wanted to relish in the moment, cherish your presence that has been a rarity lately. He structured a hand by your shoulder as the other rubbed your lower stomach with a soft smile, “I want to fill you up, so we have little kit-whelps running around.”

You could tell he was losing himself in thought as his eyes glazed over as he stared at your navel. His touch was like he was handling porcelain. You untucked your tail from under you, letting it dance against his arm to tantalize him back into reality. When that didn’t work you reached up to his chest, trailing upwards until you grazed his neck. You could feel his heart beating fast under your palms as you cupped your hand over his jaw, “Wait, are you serious Yoongi? This isn’t just bedroom talk?” You looked up at him searching his eyes, but they weren’t slit in lust. The human side of him was looking at you with honesty. You’ve spoken about this before, the idea of children was something you both wanted, but it always felt like a future idea.

However, the future was now.

He spoke softly, as if speaking above a whisper would disrupt the atmosphere, “Yes, I want this with you. I know we’ve been thinking about it but let’s try. I want to hear the pitter patter of feet down the hall. I want to move into a house with a yard, heck, we can even get a pet, two if you want. I want a family with you.”

Your eyes were glassing up, why did he always have a way with words. You wanted that as well, you were getting baby fever seeing all the pregnant women coming in for check-ups. You wanted a family of your own too. You nodded pecking his lips while giggling, “I want that too Yoongi.”

The most beautiful smile bloomed on his face, before it turned lustrously wild when you grinded your core up against his clothed member. You felt the mattress shift as he sat up and nearly ripped off his joggers, revealing his bare member. His long, thick length was drooling precum and he reached down smearing it evenly over his impressive cock. His fringe was sticking to his forehead worked up already as he panted softly staring at you greedily spread before him.

He caged himself above you, your tail vined around his bicep, finding your lips in a loving exchange. He smoothly rolled himself against your folds in a controlled rhythm. You were about to plead before he pulled back letting the head dip into your heat. You both gasped as he buried himself inside you. Each time always felt ennewed to you as he fit perfectly inside you. The softness in his eyes was uncanny to anything you’ve ever seen before. You couldn’t help moaning at the feeling mustering within you as he settled in the deepest parts of you. The look he was giving you made the sensation of his gentle touches almost seem electric.

You tightened around him involuntarily and you noticed the effects on him as his body trembled and his cock twitched within you. He lifted his head from watching where you both connected to look at you. He watched you before you were moving your hips to entice him to move, “Yoongi, please move.”

He chuckles at your small whimpers, he loved hearing you beg for him, and finally pulled back setting a rhythm that had your hands clasping onto the messy sheets under you. His chest was flushed a molten red, the fire chamber within his neck glowing and steam was rolling from his nostrils. He reached down rubbing over your clit lightly, “I want to fill you so good and I want to feel you cumming underneath me. I need to see my girl drowning in the feeling of me so deep in you. Can I Kitty?”

You smiled, lifting a hand to push back the sweat accumulating under his fringe. You pulled off his glasses setting them down before rubbing a finger over his cheek as he slowed down for you. You were blushing, almost embarrassed, knowing that’s exactly what you wanted, “Please, I need to feel you. Give it to me.”

He suddenly pulled out, and you were whimpering at the emptiness until he grabbed onto your hips and flipped you around. He sat back on his heels and he raised you on all fours and slid right back in. You were groaning at the new deeper angle. He pulled you up to him by your arms, so your back was flushed against his front. The steam seeping through his nostrils was hot against your neck, but a comforting warmth despite his brutal hips.

When he had you secured to him his hips rolled into yours without mercy, lifting you up and down on his cock. He was thrusting like a beast taking his claim.

Your head hung as you clenched around him, the new angle doing wonders for you. “Nghh—right there! Right there, Yoongi. Please, don’t stop.” With his chin he maneuvered your head so it rested on his shoulder while he nuzzled against your neck. You were breathing so heavily that you weren’t sure if it was the pleasure or lack of oxygen making his thrust feel euphoric.

He was nuzzling at your neck, “Yeah? It feels that good?

You nodded, grasping tightly on the sheets under you, “Yes, oh my god, yes, so fucking good.”

He loved this side of you. He loved watching the woman who could be charismatic in her professional life, but ever so docile in his presence then turn into this vixen that only knew pleasure. The same vixen that was underneath him taking him so well and tight, begging for more. The woman who he’s only ever truly felt this way for was agreeing on the ultimate bond. He can’t help but answer to the call of his instincts, to cave into the idea of wanting to see you so full of him, and then carry that fullness to term.

You arched your back, finding yourself unable to move any closer. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, suddenly feeling a rush of emotion clamber up your chest, “I love you Yoongi. Ughh—I love you so much. Fill me up please. I want it so bad.”

His lips curved upwards into a sinful smile, as his hips pulled back until the tip was just inside of you and he was slamming back into you. You focused on breathing, even though it seemed impossible, you found it, “You take care of me so good Yoongi, nghhh—so good.”

He lowered you down and flipped you back over so he could see your reaction. He wanted to cum while facing you, to see your reaction to him filling you. He began mouthing at the indent of your neck and you sighed contently when he reached a sensitive spot he’s marked countless times. The nips he gave your neck only a few days ago when you visited his studio were faintly visible. He panted against your neck his lips finding your own again in languid and sweet exchange. He hovered above, lips just grazing as he looked you in the eyes, “I love you too, I love you.”

The fire in his eyes intensified as he narrowed them in concentration. His goal was in sight as he saw the way your breathing was shortening and walls convulsing around him. He wrapped his hands around your thighs until the tips of his fingers were digging in securely of your inner thighs holding you impossibly closer to him. He pulled back only a few inches before finding his way back into you relentlessly.

You sobbed out a moan your arms reaching to grab at the fabric around you. He watched the ripples of your breast tantalize him before he was pressing into you, lifting your hips as he fit in deeper to you. He lapped at the flesh and bit a nipple pulling back to watch it fall back and ripple.

You were a mess, shamelessly moaning, finding praise coming easy out of your lips at how good Yoongi felt. You spread your legs wider enticing him even further and you received a growl in approval. “I’m going to make you so messy, baby girl. I’m going—!“

You were tightening around him and purring like a maniac, cutting of his monologue. Your high was approaching fast. Your voice was thinning and shortening, but he beat you to it, “Gonna cum, I’m gon—naaah.”

His pace stuttered as it felt almost impossible to move, but he fell into that bliss as he pushed the last notch of himself into you. His pants and grunts so rough and edgy as he came with a deep groan. He was pulsing within you as you felt the sensation of fullness with each undulation of his cock. He continued to rock himself within you as his high persisted and you came seconds after. The hit was more intense than your first, like your body was trying to lock all fluids within you. He curled over you like a predator, protective of you out of instincts.

You lifted your hips slightly, making sure to keep all his spillage inside you as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You stayed connected in the afterglow of everything. The same soft expression returned on his face as he kept his eyes on yours.

You finally picked up on how sweaty you both were as he was hovering above you conscious of his weight not trying to crush you. You giggled in exhaustion, “We’re going to need another shower.”

He laughed, finally collapsing onto you, meshing both of your sweaty bodies together, “Yeah.” He made no motion towards the shower as he caressed your sides happily.

“On second thought,” he pulled back up sitting up as he looked at where you both were connected. You followed his line of vision realizing he was still hard and you gasped, “Let’s go for another round.”

Your eyes widened, your sensitive cunt felt his cock dragged back against your cum coated walls. “Yoon—!”

.

.

.

“—gi! I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” You were clutching onto his hand tightly breathing in and out like the doctor told you to do. The pain was nearing unrealistic, as you felt like you were more sobbing than speaking.

“Come on, just a few more deep breathes, the heads already out, just a little more.” He rubbed your hand, the only thing he knew to do to comfort you.

You felt so weak, all your energy was leaving you after being in labor for nearly fourteen hours. You mustered up all the energy you had left in you and pushed hard, “y—ahhhhh—mmm.” Your heart was pumping so hard and fast, it pressure was muffling the sounds in the room.

“One more, just one more, you can do it!” The doctor was encouraging you as the nursing staff was on stand by ready.

Yoongi readjusted your hand in his, encouraging you softly, “You’re doing so well, Kitty. Just one more, come on.”

You heaved, before taking a deep inhale and pushed with all your might. The room felt like it fell into silence, the sound of the monitors beeping besides you zoned out as you felt the plop.

Yoongi was staring in awe as he saw the being that you and him created. The doctor and nurses worked fast cleaning your child as they began to cry out. You choked on a sob of happiness and turned to Yoongi who had glossy eyes staring between the both of you.

The doctor placed your child on your chest as you hesitantly reached up to cradle their head, as Yoongi placed his hand over yours. He bent down to kiss your forehead, “You did well Kitty. I love you.”

The doctor smiled under his mask, “Congratulations on your daughter, what will you name her?”

You looked up to Yoongi, “You decide, I want you to pick a name.”

He trailed on her soft little arm, as her small hand came to clutch around his finger. His heart squeezed impossibly, “Her name is going to be…,” he felt weary, but he loved the name, “Jin Ae”.

You stroked her back, using the name for the first time as well, “Jin Ae.” He chuckled to himself, overwhelmed in happiness, as Jin Ae squeezed his finger again. 

He stared at the woman who changed his life, because who would’ve thought that all those years earlier, the dragon who shared a sunspot with a cat would become her warmth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 07/21/2018: [Kitten's Little Flame Epilogue](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/176142827728/kittens-little-flame-epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr 12/24/2017: [Kitten's Little Flame Part 1](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/168917853363/kittens-little-flame)|>


End file.
